Black Dragon
by verzweifelt razorblade kiss
Summary: Kim comes to school to find a new student. The new girl can put up with Bonnie and Kim's impressed. Kigo in later chapters.
1. The new girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible and the other characters from the show… But Kira is mine.

A/N: This is the first fan fiction I've posted on . It's a girl/girl pairing. No likey no readey!!

Chapter 1

Kim walked through the school on her way to chemistry class when she noticed a new student that stuck out from the whole hallway. The girl was dressed in all black, her hair was short and black, and she was pale in complexion. The girl seemed to be ignoring all of the stares and rumors being spread about her.

Kim felt kind of bad for the new girl. People in Middleton high could be cruel.

Kim didn't give it any more thought when she entered her class.

Kim sat through a boring lecture about natural compounds. She already knew all about natural compounds so she didn't really pay attention to the teacher. When the bell finally rang, Kim hurried to her locker.

Kim opened her locker and was greeted by two faces. One was Wade and the other was a mug shot of Shego. Kim glanced at the mug shot before turning to Wade.

"So, do you know anything about the new girl?" Kim asked as she pulled out her calculus book.

"I thought you might ask," Wade smiled and he put up the girl's picture in the corner of the screen. "Her name is Kira Gonvi. She transferred here from Go City. She is 17 like you. There's not much else. The only bad thing on the record is suspension for a fight. She told the teachers that the boy started the fight for no reason but they didn't believe her. Surveillance shows that she did not initiate the fight."

"Thanks, Wade,"

"Hey KP! What do you think of the freaky new girl?" Ron asked.

Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pocket and squeaked an agreeing, "Freaky."

"Ron," Kim said in disappointment," You should know better. Have you even met the girl?"

"Um…Well…no," Ron admitted.

"Then don't judge a book by its cover," Kim advised and closed her locker.

"But KP, have you seen the way she looks?" Ron asked.

"Boy, have you seen the way look?" Monique asked as she approached.

"Hey Mon." Kim greeted.

"Hey girl. So is Ron dissing the new girl?" Monique asked.

"Not dissing… I just said she was freaky," Ron corrected.

"That coming from a boy who eats a naco in one bite ad carries a mole rat in his pocket," Monique sighed.

"Naked mole rat," Ron corrected.

"Naked," Rufus agreed.

"Whatever."

"What do you think of the new girl, Mo?" Kim asked.

"I think she has style. I haven't really talked to her but she seems nice," Monique answered. "She's in my government class."

"Style?" Ron asked, "How can she have style?"

"How can you when you buy all your clothes from Smarty Mart?' Monique retorted.

"Because the Ron man always has style," Ron grinned cockily.

"Yeah. Right." Monique sighed and rolled her eyes.

"By, Ron. Come on Mon." Kim headed in the direction of her calculus class.

Monique and Kim walked into their calculus class. Monique would admit that she was nowhere close to being as good as Kim, but she was at least passing the class. Kim was passing with straight A's in all her classes.

They walked in the class and saw the new girl had a seat between Kim and Bonnie. Kim felt even worse for the girl because Bonnie was most likely going to give her hell.

Kim sat down with Monique to her right. Monique gave the new girl a wave. The girl returned it with a nod.

"Hi, I'm Kim," Kim introduced herself, holding out a hand.

"Kira nice to meet you," She responded in a polite tone and shook Kim's hand. Kim smiled.

Bonnie walked into the room just before the bell. She looked on in disgust when she noticed the dark girl sitting next to her. She huffed and moved to her seat.

"Looks like the circus lost their freak show," Bonnie said in an uppity tone.

Kim glared at Bonnie. Kira just glanced at Bonnie before turning her attention elsewhere.

"What? Don't have anything to say vampire?" Bonnie hissed.

Kira turned her fiery, golden gaze on Bonnie, "Did you say something because all I'm hearing is barking?"

Monique laughed at the hidden meaning in what Kira said. Kira basically called Bonnie a bitch.

Bonnie didn't get it and decided to push her luck. "Why are you such a freak?'

Kira sighed and shook her head. She turned away from Bonnie. She focused her attention on the teacher.

Kim was surprised that Kira just blew her off like that. Kim knew she was going to learn something from Kira…because ignoring Bonnie wasn't easy.

A/N: It's late and I have school so I have to cut this chapter short. I'll post more if anyone likes it… Laterz!!


	2. Better acquainted

Disclaimer: I own Kira and that's it. Kim and the others belong to Disney…

AN: For the people who reviewed, I thank you.

-Chapter 2-

After class Bonnie tried another verbal attack. "You never answered my question vampire."

"I'm sorry… That question was?" Kira asked with disinterest.

"Why are you such a freak?"

Kira sighed. "Why do you choose to put people down so you can feel superior to them; when you know good and well that in many things people far excel past you capabilities? Are you jealous that some people can outdo you in something you thought you were the best at?" Kira looked down at the cheerleader. She stood an easy six feet without the extra two inches her boots gave her.

"Why would I be jealous of you?" Bonnie hissed.

"Oh it's not just me… But I shall not be the victim to you prosecutions and you better get used to it," Kira spoke calmly. "Now if you'll please kindly step aside, so that I may get to my next class."

Bonnie stepped aside, stunned. Kira didn't take the bait Bonnie put out. And the fact that she was even polite to Bonnie after her rude questions and remarks. Now the wheels in Bonnie's head began to turn as she watched the new girl walk down the hall. She has some serious introspecting to do.

Kim and Monique smiled at Bonnie as they walked passed her. Bonnie was still speechless, busy thinking about the conversation she had held with the new girl. Kim and Monique couldn't get enough of it.

The two walked down the hall with smiles on their faces. They headed for Kim's locker.

"Kira got Bonnie pretty damn good," Monique snickered.

"I think Kira used some psychology on her, that's why. Bonnie seemed to think about what Kira said to her." Kim smirked and spun the lock on her locker. Monique nodded in agreement.

"Hey girls… What's with the smiles?" Ron asked.

"Bonnie was put in her place by the new girl," Monique smirked.

"Whoa, freaky girl is actually cool?" Ron questioned.

"Don't forget super smart." Kim added.

"And sexy," Monique threw in.

Kim, Ron, Rufus looked at Monique. Monique quirked an eyebrow, "You can't argue with me there. You saw her… I mean I never thought I'd find a girl that attractive." Monique defended herself.

Kim thought for a moment. She couldn't argue with Monique. Kira was really attractive, in an androgynous way. Kim didn't think much about it because she needed to get to her government class. She bid farewell to her friends and rushed to her next class.

Lunch rolled around and Kim joined Ron at their usual table. Monique hadn't arrived yet. Kim relaxed in her seat and watched Ron eat the horrible cafeteria food. Kim gave a look of disgust and looked away. She noticed Monique leading Kira to the table.

When they reached the table Monique made Kira sit down with them, after Kira said she was going to go sit alone. Kira sat down with Monique between her and Kim. Kim gave her a smile and received a small one in return.

"Kira, the boy across the table, stuffing his face, is Ron," Monique introduced. When Ron heard his name he looked up. His eyes widened when he saw who was sitting across from him. "Ron, this is Kira."

Ron gulped down his food and gave a shaky, "Hi."

Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket to get some cheesy fries. He noticed Kira and froze.

"Naked mole rats…cool," Kira smiled slightly looking at Rufus.

Rufus scampered across the table and stood on his hind legs. He held out one of his front paws. "Rufus," he squeaked.

"A talking naked mole rat." Kira looked a little surprised. She used her pinky to shake hands with Rufus. "Nice to meet you Rufus."

Rufus grinned and returned to his stunned owner. He grabbed a cheesy fry. "Cheese!" Rufus squeaked and ate it in one bite.

Kim and Monique watched the exchange. They admired the way Kira approached everything in a calm manner.

Monique decided to change subjects. "Kira, where did you get your boots? T.A.T.K." Monique asked.

Kira looked at Monique for a moment, then down at her boots. "I got them at Killer Shoes in Go." She answered nonchalantly.

"Where did you get your outfit?" Monique asked, curious about Kira's style.

"Dark Dresser," Kira answered.

"Monique has a thing for clothing styles. She likes to put together outfits that look perfect," Kim told Kira.

"At least I have tastes unlike some people." Monique glanced at Ron, who continued to inhale his lunch.

"I believe everyone should be free to express themselves through their clothing if they want. It shows personality. Sometimes trying to put together an outfit just to have it 'look perfect ' doesn't always give it the personality people are looking for. What some consider 'perfect' others don't," Kira explained her views.

"I officially like this girl!" Ron shouted with a goofy grin.

Kim looked at Monique. "She does have a point…"

"I know and I believe it….but sometimes I just want to look good." Monique admitted.

Kira nodded and smirked, "Perfectly understandable." Monique smiled.

Kim looked at Kira and noticed something. Kira had scars from cuts and burns all over her hands. The mesh shirt covered up Kira's arms, so Kim couldn't see if she had any more. Kim wanted to ask about them but kept to herself.

"What do you plan to do after school?" Ron asked since his meal was gone.

"Go home… Spar with my cousin if she's not busy. I really don't know… I just wing it most of the time," Kira answered.

"Spar?" Kim asked surprised.

"Martial arts. I practice my skills against my cousin since she's the only one who can keep up with me and give me a challenge." Kira shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

Kim beamed. "Maybe we can spar sometime," Kim offered. Kira quirked an eyebrow at her. "I know several styles since I save the world and all."

"Sure… I think I might be busy the next couple days though." Kira said.

"That's cool. How about Friday after school?" Kim asked.

"If my schedule's open, that would be perfect." Kira answered.

"Spankin'!" Kim beamed. Kira smiled softly.

The conversation was cut short by the bell. The group spilt to go to their separate classes

AN: A little longer than the first… This chapter, I think, was a little boring but I swear it gets better… I just don't want to put too much all at once. I even cut out boring parts that I wrote in the original, on paper, version. Yes I hand wrote this because I write faster than I type… and it was an easy way to ignore the teachers… Well that's it for tonight, VRK out.


	3. Black Dragon

Disclaimer: I own Kira and no one else… they belong to Disney.

AN: My friends, school, and a psychic board have been stealing my time away from me. I might not update everyday because some days I just don't have time.

Thank you for the reviews… or at least the people who did. Hope you guys like this chapter.

--Chapter 3--

Kira hurried down to the locker-room to change before it became too crowded. She wanted to avoid a large group of loud girls. She easily made it in and out before anyone showed up.

Kim went to the locker room and changed right before the bell rang. She headed into the gym and was surprised to find Kira leaning against the padded wall.

Kira was wearing an open sided wife beater with basketball shorts. Kim could see that Kira was well built. Kim would admit the tall girl was built more than most of the guys in their class, but was still skinny to the point some girls would be jealous.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon," Kim joked.

Kira looked up. She smirked and she relaxed, standing up. "Yeah… So is this teacher a pansy or a brute?" Kira asked.

"He's in between…depends on his mood." Kim sighed. Kira nodded.

The gym teacher came in and quickly took attendance. He ordered the class to jog three laps before they played a game of soccer.

Kira and Kim didn't hesitate to sprint the all three laps. The teacher was surprised that someone could outrun the Possible. When the two finished, they weren't even winded. They stretched while they waited for the rest of the class to finish.

"Alright! You know the rules to soccer! No slide-tackling, no punching, no kicking, etcetera. Since this is a gym class, I'm going to change it up a bit. For every time the opposing teams scores, your team has to do ten push-ups and twenty sit-ups. Now I'll split you into teams." The coach barked like a drill sergeant.

Most of the class groaned. Kim and Kira were eager to get started. The class was split with Kim and Kira on opposing teams. It gave each team an equal advantage against the other team.

Kim and Kira kept on each other. They made sure to pass the ball to their teammates. The game ended with a tie seven-to-seven. Kim gave Kira a high five, with a big grin on her face.

"Nice job, Gonvi, keeping Possible on her toes." Coach seemed really pleased about how the class period went. Kira nodded in reply.

Kim and Kira hurried to the locker room and hit the showers.

Kira started dressing before most of the girls. Kim walked past the dark teen and noticed more scarring. Kira pulled down her tank and covered the scars from view. Kim raised an eyebrow and continued her way to her locker.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. The bell rang and Kira hurried out of the school. She needed to get home. Her cousin would be waiting to pick her up… and hopefully her annoying boss was not with her.

Kira jogged up to her house to find that her cousin was waiting for her. She hurried inside and dropped her things off on her way to her room. She headed straight to her dresser for her work attire.

"Firebug, how was your day?"

Kira looked up to find Shego leaning in the doorway. Kira smirked at her and went back to pulling out her gear.

"Good. Got a decent work out in gym," Kira replied, tossing her things onto her bed. She slid the special drawer shut and locked it. She pulled on dragon mouth mask and tied the silk straps tightly behind her head.

"What did you do?" Shego asked, slightly curious.

"We ran around playing some tweeked out version of soccer. We had to do push-ups and sit-up every time the other team scored." Kira replied, her voice slightly muffled by the mask covering everything below the eyes.

"Sounds like fun. Did your team win?"

"No, we tied," Kira shrugged.

"Wait a moment… Tied? How did that happen?" Shego asked, surprised.

"Kim was on the other team."

"Are you friends with her?" Shego was curious now.

"Yeah," Kira replied.

Shego nodded.

"We done with the game of twenty questions now?" Kira asked, giving Shego a look that told her to leave the room. Shego complied with a shrug.

Kira pulled on her vest. The vest was made of a plasma, fire, and semi bullet proof material. The black vest formed to her torso comfortably. Next was a pair of leather pants with a layer of the same proof material as her vest on the inside. She pulled on her calf high boots over her pants and belted them comfortably tight. She attached her tool pouch to her thigh, pulled on her knuckle gloves, and capped her head with a black bandanna.

Shego finished pulling on her cat suit and double checked for anything that could be missing. When she was certain that she had everything she went to check on Kira.

"Ready to go, Black Dragon?" Shego asked playfully, a smirk pulling her lips.

"Yeah," Kira replied and straightened out her vest.

"C'mon, Dr. D will most likely have something for us to steal." Shego said as she headed for the back yard. Kira nodded and followed Shego out of the house.

Shego used a control to open the camouflaged hover craft's hatch. They cousins climbed onto the craft and Shego flew them in the direction of Dr. D's lair. Half way to the lair, Shego deactivate the cloaking system.

The two entered the lair and found Drakken pacing back and forth. He noticed the two in the room and immediately deceased his pacing.

"Finally! You're late!" Drakken whined.

"Dragon here needed to get ready after her classes were finished. Schooling is important you know." Shego sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh…right… I forgot your cousin will be helping you… Are they any good?" Drakken asked, not know what gender Black Dragon was.

"Her martial arts capabilities are as good as my own. She's been trained as a ninja, so she can be sneakier than I am when I want to be." Shego smiled with pride. Kira quirked an eyebrow at the two, but remained quiet.

"Oh… Your cousin is a girl…" Drakken muttered," Alright, let's get this done. I need you to head to the biochemical lab in Upperton and steal some DNA for me."

"Okay?" Shego replied.

"DNA of what?" Kira asked, knowing that Drakken had a habit of leaving out important info sometimes.

"Siberian tiger, mountain lion, and wolf DNA." Drakken answered.

"Got it. Come on Dragon. Time to have some fun." Shego smirked. Kira nodded and followed the green skinned woman back to the hover craft.

………………………………..

Kim was laying on her bed working on her homework. Her bed was riddled with various text books, papers, and notebooks. She was almost done, so she could clean up the mess. But before she had a chance to get that far, her kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked, not looking up from what she was writing.

"There's DNA being stolen from that biochemistry lab in Upperton." Wade answered, typing away at his computer.

"Who is it?" Kim asked, getting this feeling it was Shego.

"It's Shego," Wade confirmed her thoughts, "But she's not alone."

Kim looked up. "Is Drakken with her?" Kim asked.

"No. It's someone totally different." Wade answered. "All I can figure out is that this person goes by Black Dragon. They're skilled in many forms of martial arts and the ninja arts."

"Wow… I'll be there shortly," Kim said shutting her books. She jumped off her bed and headed for her closet.

"Need a ride?" Wade asked.

"No, I can drive there faster than waiting for a ride. Did you call Ron?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. You're going to need help," Wade smiled, "Good luck."

Kim smiled," Thanks Wade."

"Later Kim," Wade returned the smile and the screen went black.

Kim jumped into her mission gear. She made sure she had everything before rushing out of the house.

……………………………….

"Shego, why are we being so obvious, when we could easily make it in and out without anyone noticing?" Kira asked watching Shego look around the lab.

"Just wait, we have to have some fun before we leave," Shego smirked, looking through the cabinets. Kira shook her head.

They had the DNA in a bag. Now all they were doing now was waiting. Kira leaned against a counter with a sigh and crossed her arms while Shego dug around in the drawers.

A few minutes later the lab doors flew open and a certain red headed hero entered, followed by her blond side kick. Kira was surprised for a short moment and she pushed herself off the counter. Shego was beside her with a devious smirk on her face.

"Took you long enough, Kimmie," Shego teased.

"Sorry to make you wait… Now whatever you have put it back." Kim ordered.

"I don't think so, Pumpkin."

"Ron you go after Black Dragon. I'll get Shego." Kim smirked.

Ron ran forward to attack. He threw several punches but none of them were even close to connecting. Black Dragon dodged everything Ron threw. When she received an opening, Kira hit a pressure point in and knocked Ron out.

Shego was only on defense. She wasn't throwing anything and her hands weren't even lit. She was waiting for Kira to finish Ron.

"Why aren't you fighting back?!" Kim demanded, throwing another punch.

"Because…" Shego flipped over the counter. She crossed her arms. "Dragon's going to try you out… and I'm going to watch."

AN: Well there it is. Hope you all enjoyed it. Now a certain board is going to steal my attention since my brother has been killing the internet by playing his Xbox live. Tell next time -VRK


	4. Black Fire

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Kim or Shego... if I did Kigo wouldn't be subtext!! But I do claim ownership over Kira.

A/N: Sorry for the snail's pace. I'll admit that I didn't have much motivation to sit and type but here it is… Oh and thanks to all of you who reviewed!

Chapter 4

--

Kim looked at Shego confused…then turned to see Black Dragon moving toward her. Kim poised herself for defense. She slowly began to circle Black Dragon, trying to distance herself.

Kira was slightly more hesitant. She had no desire to hurt Kim, so she planned to hold back. Kira slowly prowled closer to Kim. They continued to circle, waiting for someone to strike.

"So… you're Black Dragon, huh?" Kim asked. Black Dragon nodded. "Have any special powers?"

Kira lit her hands with a black flame. The flame licked at her skin in a lazy dance. Her eyes turned to black, devouring the whites of her eyes until all was coals.

Shego smiled. She was enjoying the fact that she wasn't the only one who walked away with the luck of the draw from the meteor incident. Kira would have never gotten them if she was not outside during her visit.

"A relative of Shego's?" Kim wondered out loud.

"You bet, Princess," Shego snickered.

Kim rolled her eyes and sighed, "At least you don't have Shego's mouth."

Shego's smirk fell. She glared at Kim.

Kira had enough with the circling. She struck out quickly and precise. She extinguished her hands before she connected with the distracted red head. Kim grunted from the blow, stumbling back a couple steps.

Kim righted herself and began throwing punches. Dragon blocked them all. Kim tried sweeping Dragon's legs from under her. Dragon fell to the floor. Kim pinned Dragon to the floor.

Kim looked Dragon in the eye and could tell Dragon was smirking. Before Kim could open her mouth to question, Dragon flipped their positions. Dragon straddled Kim's torso, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Cockiness in battle isn't a bright idea," Kira teased, looking down at a frustrated Kim.

"Well I wouldn't be talking. You seem pretty cocky at the moment," Kim hissed, trying to wiggle her way out.

"Oh no… you got it all wrong. Apparently you don't know what kind of position you're in Kim," Kira spoke as she hooked a finger in the collar of Kim's top. "I could have my way with you, if I wanted to…" Kim's face was a deep red. "But I'm not a rapist." Kira chuckled and removed her finger.

Kim thrashed a little more.

"I believe Shego would get rather angry with me if I did… since you are _her_ Kimmie," Kira chuckled, rubbing her mask cover chin in thought.

Kim looked at Shego, who was looking wide eyed at Dragon. Dragon looked over at Shego and quirked an eyebrow.

"Shego, you know I was kidding. I wouldn't do anything to her," Kira laughed.

"That wasn't funny," Shego huffed and crossed her arms.

"I guess… Should I end this so we can leave?" Kira asked her cousin.

"Yeah, Dr. D'll be complaining about us being late," Shego sighed.

Kira nodded and turned her attention back to her captive, "Well, Kim, it's been fun. Say nighty night."

"Wait!" Kim begged.

Kira froze mid motion. "What?"

"You're not going to kill me are you?"

"Are you kidding?! I'm not a killer. I was just going to knock you out using a pressure point, so we can leave… Geez." Kira said. She pressed a pressure point in Kim's neck and Kim was out like a light.

Kira stood up and brushed herself off. She turned to Shego to find the older woman glaring at her.

"What?" Kira asked innocently.

"You know what," Shego growled.

"That I revealed your crush on the red head?" Kira asked.

Shego growled, "Just get in the hovercraft!" Kira obeyed.

Kim woke up ten minutes later. She looked around and sighed. They had gotten away. She stood up and looked for Ron. She found Ron sleeping on the floor.

Kim shook him, "Ron wake up… Ron!"

"Huh wha… KP? Did we get 'em?" Ron asked tiredly.

Kim shook her head and sighed, "They got away."

Ron nodded, "We'll get them next time, don't worry KP."

The two friends left the lab. They were bummed that they couldn't stop the DNA from being stolen… but no one was perfect.

--

After dropping the DNA off and listening to Drakken rant for a while, Shego and Kira headed home.

Kira knew that Shego was irritated with her. When they entered their home, Kira stopped Shego.

"Shay, I'm sorry," Kira spoke sincerely.

"It's alright," Shego sighed.

"No it's not. I shouldn't have said what I did," Kira explained. "Even though she's your Kimmie."

"I know. It's ok. What're the chances she actually believed what you said?" Shego asked turning to her cousin.

"I don't know. I'll listen to her tomorrow and see."

Shego smiled, "C'mere Firebug." Shego pulled Kira into a hug. Kira welcomed it.

"Now go wash up while I make dinner," Shego ordered and pushed Kira in the direction of her room.

Kira caught her footing after being shoved. She shook her head and headed to her room.

Kira peeled off the vest and leather pants. She stowed them away in their drawer, along with her other gear. After it was all stowed away properly, she locked the drawer.

She made her way to her bathroom, stripping off her briefs and tank top as she went. She climbed in the shower and washed up. She climbed out. She ignited her hands and dried herself off.

Kira dressed herself in a pair of basketball shorts and a wife beater. When she finished she quickly left her room and made it to the table to see Shego putting her food in her place. She gazed at her plate and bowl, old fashion grilled cheese and tomato soup.

"Sweet!" Kira smiled and began, literally, stuffing her face.

Shego smiled a little before dishing herself and sitting down. They ate in content silence.

"Do you have homework?" Shego asked.

"I'll get right on it," Kira answered after finishing off her last bit of soup.

Kira placed her dishes in the sink and headed to her room. She pulled out her calculus homework and started working. She breezed right through it and tossed the book back in her bag. She went to search for her cousin.

Shego was sitting on the back porch staring off into space. Kira approached and sat down beside her. Shego glanced at her.

"Hey, Firebug. Do you have any cigs on you?" Shego asked.

Kira jumped up and trotted back into the house. She grabbed her cigarettes and headed back. She flopped down next to Shego and handed her a cigarette.

"Light?" Shego asked.

Kira smirked and snapped her fingers. A small flame ignited from the tip of her thumb. She lit the cigarette.

"I wish I could pull off that little trick. Every time I try it with a single finger, it turns into a beam," Shego said. She demonstrated by carving a line into the grass from her pointer finger.

"We both have our little quirks," Kira chuckled. Shego scoffed and took a drag from her cigarette.

Kira pulled one out and stuck it between her lips. She ignited her thumb again and lit it. She took a long drag and exhaled the smoke through her nose.

"How many have you had today?" Shego asked.

"This is my first," Kira answered before taking another drag.

"Trying to quit?"

"Nope. I just don't smoke often. The most is maybe two in one day… It takes me about a week or more to finish off a pack," Kira said.

"Good. I go through a pack in a couple days," Shego sighed.

"Working for Drakken does that to you I guess," Kira joked.

"You're working for him too you know."

"Actually no I'm not. I didn't sign a contract. He just pays me when I do a job for him. He doesn't really need me since he has you," Kira explain. She smirked, "I still get a large roll of bills for my work."

Shego laughed and leaned back on her hands. Kira moved to a lower step and rested back on her elbows. She looked into the sky, noticing the sun still had an hour or more till it set.

"Shay?"

"Yeah," She responded turning to Kira.

"Why don't you tell Kim how you feel?" Kira asked.

"Because I'm afraid that it might ruin what we already have," Shego answered, tapping out the rest of the cigarette.

"Would you like me to dig for some info? Find out for you?" Kira offered.

"You don't have to. I don't want you to be found out."

Kira shrugged, "It wouldn't be that hard to do."

Shego shook her head and chuckled. "You can be such a pain in the butt some times."

Kira smirked. "I was thinking… of running out somewhere tonight."

Shego looked at her. "What are you planning?"

"There is this guitar I really liked at this shop downtown," Kira answered. Shego immediately knew what Kira was planning.

A/N: There you go… It was hard to find a place to stop so it wouldn't be extremely long… because I'm not a big fan of typing a lot. I have tons of that to do this year since I'm a senior… The year where they cram you full of knowledge before shoving you out the door with a piece of paper saying go find a job and get a life. So yeah… Till next time- VRK


	5. A Break In The System

Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter's.

A/N: I finished this up just in time, before having to head to school. Hope you enjoy…it's kinda short but I think some of you may like it. Thanks for the reviews.

--Chapter 5--

"Do you need help?" Shego asked.

"No, I checked their system before I left. I can easily get in and get out." Kira burnt the rest of the cigarette.

"Well take you SIC button just in case you get caught and arrested so I can break your ass out." Shego said, watching the teen walk back into the house.

'Shit I'm Caught… I wonder who thought of that for an invention name.' Kira mused as retreated to her room.

Kira traded her shorts for a pair of jeans and her bare feet for a pair of boots. She made sure that her SIC button was on her, being just as important as her tools. She strapped on her tool pouch and pulled on a pair of leather gloves that hugged her hand so she could work easily. Once she was certain she had everything she needed, she took off and making sure to stay out of view.

When night fell Kira climbed to the top of the guitar shop. She climbed through a vent and worked her way inside. When she found her desired grate, she unscrewed the metal cover and moved it aside. Kira hooked a small rope securely in the vent, so she could get out the way she came in. She slowly lowered herself next to the security box.

She sprayed the buttons with a special chemical and pulled out a small black light. She held it over the pad and found the fingerprints for the code. Using the oldest print, she worked to the newest one. With the green light, she was able to walk the store without worrying about triggering an alarm.

Kira located her target. A clear black Les Paul with a pearl inlaid dragon that had rubies for eyes. It was a Japanese dragon that wrapped around the guitar and its tail ending at the head of the guitar. The guitar was one of a kind…literally.

Kira double checked the wiring for the glass case's alarm. She disarmed the alarm and easily picked the lock. She gently removed the guitar from the case, making sure not to brush up against the glass… she didn't want to leave evidence behind. Once in the clear, she shut the case and held onto the guitar.

She moved through the store to the rack of guitar cases. She looked for the guitar's case. She pulled the steel plated case from the rack and set it down. She unclipped the locks and opened it. With the utmost care, she laid the guitar in the case and shut it. She hefted the case and strapped it to her back.

She double checked everything, making sure there was no evidence left behind. Once she was certain she made her way back to the security box. She jumped up to the rope and hung from it. She reentered the code and the alarm was reset. She quickly climbed the rope back to the vent and replaced the grate, screwing it back in.

Kira navigated her way out of the ventilation system and back onto the roof. She quickly moved into the shadows. She didn't want to random person to notice her and call her in. The new moon was helping her greatly with her get away.

Kira took the long route home. Just in case she was followed. Once she was certain that she was in the clear she jumped the backyard's fence. She made her way into the house through the back door.

Shego was sitting on the couch reading a book when she heard the back door open. She immediately jumped up and rushed to the back of the house. She sighed in relief when she found Kira walking in.

"So how did it go?" Shego asked.

"Nothing happened, so it went perfectly." Kira smirked and unstrapped the case from her back.

"You sure you weren't followed?"

"I took a ten mile detour home," Kira hissed.

"Well was it worth it?" Shego asked, crossing her arms.

Kira laid the guitar case on the kitchen table. She unclipped the locks and flipped open the lid. Shego looked at the instrument in the case. She let out a low whistle.

"That's one hell of a steal, Firebug." Shego smirked and patted Kira on the back.

"I know. It's beautiful," Kira said as she closed the case. Shego agreed with a nod.

"Well you better get to bed. It's almost midnight," Shego ordered.

"Will do," Kira yawned and carried her prize to her room.

Shego shook her head. 'I sometimes wish she didn't follow my example… But whatever she chooses to do I'm proud of her,' Shego thought, a small smile appearing for moment.

Shego turned the lights off and locked the doors. Once the house was secure she went to her room to change for bed. She crawled into her bed and easily fell asleep.

Kira set the guitar on the empty stand she had from her old guitar, which had been charred to bits by accident. The guitar sat proudly in the corner of her room.

Kira slid out of the jeans and pulled her shorts back on. She sat down on her bed and gazed at the guitar. She remembered her old one, which had great sentimental value to her. She had played it when her emotions were unstable. When she played her emotions triggered her powers while she was playing. It started the Les Paul ablaze. The new one slightly resembled her old one but with a major difference between the two.

"I'll be careful with you, now won't I?" Kira asked it, not expecting an answer of course.

Kira turned out the lights, her eyes automatically adjusting to the dark. She looked around her room one more time before laying back. She gradually fell asleep.

A/N: Yeah, well I'll update again soon…hopefully. Now it's off to school to learn and have fun since it's our spirit week! Go Broncs!! See I have school spirit O.o… oh forget it. - VRK


	6. Mug Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible… I didn't create the Samsung Sway but I do own one. It's a very nice looking phone… I think it is Kira's style because it's sleek, thin, and very attractive.

A/N: Like I promised… 2x the usual length. Sorry for the wait. I've been studying, writing, and researching for my Government and World Lit term papers. It's wearing me out.

Chapter 6

----

Kira woke up at four in the morning to the sound of heavy metal music. She reset her alarm bed crawled out of bed with a yawn. She shuffled her way out to the back yard.

Their Japanese styled garden was a beautiful sight in the morning. Kira walked over the bridge to their cement platform that was above a pond. Kira watched large koi fish swim around the red posts holding up the platform. Kira smiled a little and moved to the center.

Her morning always started with kata and tai chi forms. It helped her center and relax, so she could easily control her powers. Shego soon joined her. Their actions synchronized naturally, like they had a habit of doing.

Kira finished her last form at six. She stretched and left Shego to finish her own. She trotted back into the house to get ready for school.

------

Kim woke up at six, her alarm blaring loud beeps. She resisted the urge to throw the cursed piece of electronics out the window and hit the reset button. She slowly crawled out of bed with a yawn and headed for the bathroom. She took her time before heading down for breakfast.

"Morning Kimmie-cub," Mr. Possible greeted, looking over his newspaper.

"Morning dad," Kim smiled, "Morning mom."

"Morning dear," Mrs. Possible smiled and served her daughter bacon, hash browns, and two eggs sunny side up.

Kim grinned and began eating her breakfast. She glanced up at her dad's paper and saw the front page. The eggs and hash browns on her fork slid off as she gawked at what made the front page. She lunged across the table and ripped the paper from her father's hands. Her father watched stunned.

Kim began muttering to herself as she read through the article on the front page. One of the world's most expensive guitars was stolen yesterday night. She read through all the info she was given in the front page article about what happened but they didn't give very much info on the matter.

"It had to be Shego," Kim muttered, "But nothing points toward her..."

Kim threw the paper back on the table and whipped out her kimmunicator. She called Wade and talked about who could possibly be responsible for the theft. Wade disagreed with Kim, he knew it wasn't Shego. Shego always left something that screamed her name, so everyone knew what she got away with. Kim was sticking to her gut feeling that it was Shego.

Her mother told her to disconnect the call and get ready for school. Kim was about to argue but was met with a serious look from her mother. She sighed and hung up. She carried her hide back upstairs to get ready for school.

Kim stripped out of her pajamas and hopped into the shower. She was hit with ice cold spray and screamed. She heard two giggles outside the door.

"TWEEBS!!" Kim yelled with as much venom in her voice as a rattlesnake bite.

The twins gulped and reconnected the hot water. They didn't want to face what their sister had planned for them. They ran down and began eating their breakfast, hoping their parents would protect them.

Kim sighed in relief when the water began to heat up. After standing in the warm spray for a few minutes she washed up. She took another minute to enjoy the hot water before climbing out and drying off.

--

Kira climbed out of her shower. She headed for her dresser and pulled out her outfit for the day. She dressed and headed back to her bathroom to finish up.

Kira walked out of her room in a white button up men's shirt, half buttoned over a black tank top. She wore her usual black low riding jeans and studded belt. She pulled on her old combat boots to finish off her outfit.

Kira dragged her bag to her place at the table. She sat down to a plate of bacon, hash browns, and a blueberry muffin. Shego sat at the other end of the table watching the TV that sat on the counter. She bit into her bagel as she watched.

"_Last night a pearl inlaid guitar was stolen from Guitar Magnum. The guitar was worth $125,000, upping the price due to the rubies imbedded in the guitar. The guitar was one of a kind. Investigators found no evidence on who the thief could be," The anchorman spoke, "Whoever they were, they knew what they were doing."_

Shego smiled and turned the TV off. She picked up the newspaper and gazed at the front page. "You hear that, Firebug?" She asked.

Kira laughed, "Yea, I did well."

"Very well," Shego smiled as she read through the front page. A Large picture of an empty case, taking up most of the page since the person writing the article didn't have much info on the robbery.

Kira finished her breakfast and placed her dishes in the sink. She trotted back to her bathroom to brush her teeth. She came back for her bag and headed for the door.

"Have a good day at school, Firebug," Shego called after her, not looking away from her news paper.

Kira walked to school. When she arrived she heard people talking about the robbery. Kira kept up a façade, not letting the talk go to her head.

--

Kim came to school slightly annoyed. She wished there was some evidence on who could have pulled off the theft so she could bust them. Since there was none she had to deal with this thief getting away.

"Hey Kim," Wade greeted.

"Hi Wade… Sorry about hanging up on you earlier. My mom wanted me to finish getting ready for school."

"No big." Wade smiled.

"I still have a feeling that it's connected to Shego," Kim said.

"I know but there is no evidence to prove it's her," Wade countered, "But I'll keep an eye out for anything that might pop up."

The screen went black before Kim could say bye. "Pay back for this morning I guess."

Kim pulled out her chemistry book and notebook from her locker. She slowly trudged to class.

First period wasn't as long as Kim thought it would have been. She headed back to her locker to get her calculus. Kim sighed when she opened her locker to a mug shot of Shego. She stared at it.

"Hey KP," Ron greeted.

"Hi Ron." Kim looked away from the picture and noticed the other two with Ron. "Hi Mon, Kira."

"What's up girl?" Monique asked.

Kira looked into Kim's locker. She gave the contents a quick sweeping gaze. Her eyes stopped on the mug shot of Shego.

"Hey, who's that?' Kira asked, playing dumb.

"That's Shego, KP's arch nemesis," Ron answered.

"And you have a picture up why?" Kira asked, looking at Kim for an answer. Her gaze never faltered.

Kim blushed. "I don't know. It was something to put up to make my locker less… boring."

Kira could sense something behind what Kim said. Kira mentally smirked. She wanted to see if she could get any more information out of the red head later.

The three girls bid Ron a farewell and headed off to calculus. Kira walked behind the other two, watching and listening to them. Trying to look for any hints or some kind of information.

Monique turned toward Kira. "I almost forgot to tell you how fabulous you look today, girl," She complemented the short haired teen.

Kira smiled, "Thanks. You look fabulous yourself." Monique beamed.

The trio headed to their desks. Today was a work day, no homework. Kim and Monique began working on their work, as did the rest of the class.

Kira lounged back in her desk, having finished the assignment the day before. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She listened to Kim helping Monique.

"Um… Kira?"

Kira opened her eyes and looked to her left. Bonnie was looking at her. Kira quirked an eyebrow in question at her.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said to you yesterday. I was being a total bitch to you and I'm sorry." Bonnie spoke, looking completely sincere.

'That was faster than I expected,' Kira thought before answering, "It's ok. I accept your apology." Kira gave her a small smile.

Bonnie smiled back. She turned back to her work. Kira watched her for a moment more before glancing over at Kim and Monique's direction. Kim and Monique looked back and forth between Bonnie and Kira in disbelief. Kira just shook her head and closed her eyes again.

Before class ended, they had to turn in their assignment. Kira pulled her paper out and took Bonnie's, Kim's and Monique's to the basket as well. Kira grabbed her bag midstride just as the bell rang. She bid farewell to the three girls and headed for her English class.

To Kim's surprise Bonnie bid her farewell in a nice manner. She complimented on Monique's outfit.

Bonnie decided to stop with the bitch act. She found that people like you a lot better if you weren't a bitch to them. She noticed that a lot people liked her better now. And she felt happier than she had been since high school started.

"Wow," Kim said, her eyes slightly wide.

"Just what I was thinking," Monique spoke in slight awe.

The two walked down the hall and ran into Ron. Ron's eyes were wide in shock.

"Ron, you ok?" Kim asked, waving a hand in his face.

"B-Bonnie…" Ron stuttered.

"Was nice to you?" Monique guessed. Ron nodded.

"I guess Kira really did make Bonnie thing about things," Monique said to no one in particular. Kim nodded in total agreement though.

The group split up to go to their third period. They noticed everyone's new attitude toward Bonnie. It was still a little weird to them.

After class Monique caught Kira again. Kira stopped her.

"I'm heading out. I need to make a call and have a smoke, Monique," Kira explained and spun on her heels.

"You want any company?" Monique asked.

"No, I won't be long," Kira said over her shoulder. She shoved open the door and strutted outside.

Outside, Kira pulled out her Samsung Sway. A black dragon wrapped around the metal cover. She slid the phone open. She opened her contact list and called Shego.

"What's up, Firebug?" Shego answered.

"I'm on my lunch break. I thought I'd call you and tell you what I found out so far," Kira said.

"I told you, you didn't have to, Kira," Shego sighed.

"I wanted to Shay."

"Fine… What did you find out?" Shego asked.

"She has a picture of you in her locker," Kira answered, pulling out a cigarette.

"You're kidding. What kind?" Shego's curiosity got the better of her.

Kira snapped her fingers and lit her cigarette. She took a drag before answering, "A mug shot." Shego laughed.

"She said that it was something to decorate her locker to make it 'less boring', when I asked about it," Kira chuckled.

"Nice."

"And so far that's it. I was thinking of asking her during gym or something." Kira took another drag.

"Don't risk getting caught Firebug," Shego warned.

"No worries, Shay. I don't think she'll suspect anything from me," Kira answered, and noticed Barkin walking around the corner.

Kira jumped and pulled herself into the tree before Barkin noticed. She watched him walk under the tree, stopping a moment, and continuing on. Kira smirked.

"Still don't do something stupid," Shego sighed.

"I won't. I'll talk to you later, Shay."

"Alright Later…" A crash came from the background. "Good timing. Dr. D just knocked over his tool box."

"SHEGO!!!" Drakken hollered.

"Bye," Kira snickered and hung up the phone. She slid the phone shut and slid it back into her pocket.

She took a few more drags of her cig before jumping down from the tree. She dropped the last of her cig and crushed it with her boot. Then the dark teen spun on her heels and headed for the cafeteria.

A/N: Good place as any to stop… I can't wait to get to the good chapters…well not the typing out part maybe. Hope you enjoy and again I apologize for the wait. -VRK


	7. Digging Maybe Too Deep

Disclaimer: Don't sue me!!! I am flat ass broke!!

A/N: I decided to throw out another chapter before making my poor hands suffer doing my English paper… Procrastination is an awful habit!! Don't do it… it'll bite you in the ass.

Chapter 7

--

Kim jumped when a loud scrape sounded from across the table. She looked up and watched Kira slide into the uncomfortable, orange, plastic chair. Kira kicked up her feet and lounged back in the chair, balancing on the back two legs. The table's occupants smiled.

"Hey Kira you hear about the robbery last night?" Ron asked and sighed, "That guitar was a piece of art."

"Yeah I heard. I saw the guitar last week too. A really nice instrument," Kira lied smoothly.

"And the thief was really good, didn't leave any evidence either. I think they might be as good as Shego herself," Monique commented.

Kira shrugged, "If they are as good as Shego… I think someone would've heard of them by now… Or there would be evidence similar to other robberies maybe."

"Well they might be sitting right up there with Shego," Monique said.

"Kim still thinks that this thing is attached to Shego… I think that the thief was good enough not leave evidence and probably could steal anything they wanted," Ron said, his mouth still full of food.

"Maybe… but I how I see it, I think Shego stole something this thief never could," Kira spoke evenly, looking discretely at Kim.

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"A hero's heart." Kira met Kim's eyes. She was reading Kim like an open book. Kim broke the intense gaze, blushing.

"Who's heart?' Ron asked.

"I don't know who," Kira shrugged. Kim could tell that Kira was covering it up…she was somewhat glad she did.

"I think someone stole something from Shego as well," Kim spoke up, still blushing a little.

"What would that be?" Monique asked. Kira's gaze shot back to Kim, waiting for an answer.

"Her heart." Kim answered.

"How do you know?" Kira asked. Inside she was beaming like a five year old at Christmas.

"During the mission last night…Shego's partner, Black Dragon, was saying something about how the position she had me in that they could do anything that they wanted to me…" Kim blushed deeper and continued, "But they said Shego would be angry because I was 'her Kimmie.' I don't think Black Dragon was lying about it, because Shego looked surprised, like someone just told her secret."

On the inside Kira was a little excited about all the info she was getting from the red head. She had noticed that every time the young hero said Shego's name, her eyes would get this gleam in them. When she mentioned being Shego's 'Kimmie' her eyes shined with hope, or what Kira thought looked to be hope.

The conversation was cut short by the lunch bell. The group sighed and separated to go to class.

Kira was the first in the locker room again. She quickly changed into her gym clothes. She was silently hoping for a challenge in class today. It was suppose to be a conditioning class and it wasn't so far. She signed up for the class to get a workout, build more muscle in areas she believed she needed it.

Kim walked into the locker room just as Kira finished pulling down the black wife beater. Kim smiled at her, which she received a small smile in return. Kira left Kim to get ready like the rest of the girls in their class.

Kira ran into the teacher in the gym. He was waiting for the class to show up. When he saw Kira he beamed.

"Good afternoon Gonvi," He greeted.

"Afternoon Coach. What's the plan for today?" Kira asked.

"We'll jog three laps before we head into the weight room," He answered gruffly.

"What are we working on?"

"Upper body today. We work in sections. Tomorrow is legs." Coach said with a wry grin on his face. Kira nodded…then he continued, "And I'm assigning partners. Yours is of course Possible, since your skill rivals hers."

Kim walked out in a white tank top and black shorts, joining Kira as they waited. Kira told Kim that they would be partners and Kim was fine with the match up. They stood in silence for a while… until Kira decided to pry for more info.

"Hey Kim?" Kira asked.

"Yeah?"

"You like Shego a lot don't you?" Kira asked, bluntly.

Kim blushed. "W-why do y-you ask?" Kim stuttered.

Kira smirked internally. "I'm just curious. The way you act when you talk about Shego kind of gives you away." Kira smiled softly.

"Promise not to tell anyone."

"Promise." Kira nodded, crossing her heart.

"I've been crushing on Shego for years… and I mean hard. I didn't realize for quite some time… I just wish I could tell her without making a fool of myself and ruining everything between us already." Kim sighed.

Kira smiled, "I bet you can do it."

Kim shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe I could prod Black Dragon for more info next time."

Kira's internal smirk fell. 'Crap…' she thought, 'I had to be involved.' "Maybe... Black Dragon probably has a lot of info from being around Shego," Kira shrugged, dreading somewhat over the possibilities of Kim's 'prodding'.

Before Kim could ask about something, Coach ordered the class out to the track for their three laps. Kira and Kim sprinted out to the track and around it three times. They ran back to the coach, not even breaking a sweat. The coach liked that about them, they were athletic.

Once in the weight room, Kira and Kim headed for their first station. Kim spotted for Kira, who was lifting a 30 pound dumbbell but with high rep. Kim was next. She was lifting a 20 pound dumbbell with the same rep as Kira's. Kira knew if she had gone second and dropped the weight, Kim wouldn't have been able to catch it, and she knew if Kim dropped the weight she'd be able to catch it.

They took turns on the weights and different machines. They continued until they ran out of time and had to head to locker room. Both of them were dripping in sweat… lucky enough to not be as soaked as most of their classmates. They grinned and helped each other stretch their muscles… hoping it would help them from getting too sore.

Kira followed Kim into the locker room. They both grabbed towels to shower quickly. Kira jumped out first and quickly got changed. She waited by the door while Kim got dressed herself. When the bell rang the two walked out talking about how much of a workout conditioning was that day.

Before they split up Kim stopped Kira, "Hey Kira, I'm curious…"

"About what, Kim?" Kira asked, rolling up her shirt sleeves to her elbows.

"How much do you know about Black Dragon?" Kim asked.

Kira caught herself from freezing up. She looked at Kim and shrugged, "Only that they're a mercenary, a hand for hire, and they're skilled as a martial artist." Kira hoped that she wasn't totally giving herself away and that her dumb act was fooling Kim.

"How'd you find this out?" Kim asked, curious.

"I had the same sensei who taught them. He spoke of them greatly due to their skills," Kira lied, knowing Kim was actually believing her. She felt a little guilty about lying to her friend but she had to.

"Do you know what Black Dragon looks like?" Kim asked hopefully.

'I know all too well. Give me a mirror and I can tell you exactly…' Kira thought and shook her head no.

"Who was your master? Maybe I could get information from him." Kim said, getting a little exciting in finding a possible lead.

"He passed away shortly after he taught me… His name was Sensei Yoshiro," Kira answered solemnly. She knew all the info of her being taught was never written down and all evidence was hidden in a chest that she only had the key to.

"I'm sorry," Kim said. "Do you really think that Black Dragon is evil like Shego?"

"I don't think Shego is evil… and I don't think Black Dragon is either," Kira answered. Kira glanced at the clock in the hallway, "We need to get to class. We can finish this game of 20 questions later."

Kim looked at the clock and gawked. She burst into a sprint down the hall and around the corner. Kira shook her head and walked for Art class.

Kira sat down in her seat with her artwork and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She stealthily pulled it out and it was a text from Shego She opened it.

_We have a problem. A BIG one. I'm calling to get you out and coming to get you. I have your gear and be ready for a fight Firebug… Drakken fucked up BIG this time. - Shay_

A/N: Muwahahaha cliffy… Sorry I just had to. This would've dragged on too long. Hope you guys like it… On another note… I finally turned 18 last week! I'm legal now… woohoo *twirls fingers around* with an extra hoo. All I realize more now is that… maturity sucks sometimes. Kind of like love and heartache… Now I'm rambling sorry. Till next time. - VRK


	8. The Not So Friendly Kind

Disclaimer: Don't sue me!! I'm just a really flippin cold Montanan with no money!!

A/N: Wohoo no more long ass papers!! And only a couple more days of school until Christmas break! I'll warn you guys that there is a lot of usage of the word 'fuck' in this chapter due to my not so good mood. I've a little too much time alone with myself and my broken heart… Anyway on with the chapter!

Chapter 8

---

'A big problem?! What the fuck did Drakken do this time?' Kira's thoughts raced. If Shego was worried than something seriously fucked up happened and Kira had a feeling that this wasn't the normal 'fucked up'. Kira jammed the phone back in her pocket and packed her things.

The classroom phone rang. Kira watched the teacher answer it. Words were exchanged and the teacher turned to Kira, "Kira hurry down to your dean and sign out. You have a family emergency and your cousin is outside." Kira didn't waste another moment and shot out of the room.

'Family emergency my ass… more like a fucking job emergency.' Kira mused as she sprinted to the dean's.

Kira made it to the dean without being stopped in the hall for running. None of the teachers seemed to notice that a student was sprinting through the halls. They didn't notice because Kira barely made any noise running down the hall. She didn't even notice herself.

Kira checked out and ran outside to find a lime green '69 Camaro idling in front of the school. Kira quickly climbed in the car and looked hard at Shego.

"So what's the family emergency?" Kira asked smartly.

"Dr.D has some uninvited guests on the way," Shego answered slamming the accelerator to the floor.

"What kind of guests? Kira inquired, stuffing her bag in the back.

"The extraterrestrial kind," Shego answered, swerving through traffic.

"You're fucking kidding… Dr. D contacted aliens? Are they friendly?" Kira asked as she slithered her way into the back seat to change. She needed to hurry because with the way Shego was driving they would arrive at the lair rather shortly.

"Not exactly." Shego growled, shifting to a higher gear.

Kira growled out curses as she pulled off her clothes and hurriedly yanked on her gear. Once everything was on she climbed into the front seat again. They looked out the windshield to see a large spacecraft slow to a hover above the lair. Some damage could be seen on the ship's hull. Kira and Shego looked at each other.

"You ready for this Firebug?" Shego asked. Kira nodded.

---

Kim was taken out of German class by a familiar beep of her kimmunicator. She pulled it out and saw a worried looking Wade.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked, already packing her bag.

"You'll never believe this."

Kim smirked, "Try me."

"Drakken has seriously messed up big. Whatever he was doing he made contact with some aliens."

"Friendly kind?" Kim asked hopeful.

"Far from. They're a warrior type and Drakken did something that they are not happy with." Wade said, typing away.

"Does GJ know?" Kim asked speed walking down the halls.

"Yes. They've got fighters on their way to intercept," Wade answered.

"Won't that just make them angrier?" Kim asked, thinking it would be stupid to piss them off more.

"I dunno. The aliens have already made contact with Shego and Black Dragon." Kim became worried but hid it. " Shego's been injured and Black Dragon has been taken hostage, sporting injuries as well from the footage I've seen from the lair's security cameras." Wade informed.

"They took down Shego?" Kim was surprised.

"They outnumbered them greatly." Wade sighed. "Shego is recovering quickly though."

"Okay load the footage to my kimmunicator and do you have a ride for us, please and thank you?" Kim asked, finding Ron stumbling out of his class.

"They should be there shortly if not now." Wade said, loading the footage.

"Keep us posted if anything changes," Kim ordered. Wade nodded and the screen went black.

They exited the building in time to see a black suburban pull up. The windows were tinted all black. The passenger window rolled down to reveal Dr. Director.

"Dr. Director what are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"I'm your ride. Now get in and I'll explain along the way," Director ordered.

Kim climbed in the passenger seat. Ron hurriedly climbed in back, closing the door on his pants. He fell in the vehicle and his pants were pulled clean off as Dr. Director stomped on the gas.

"Hold the explanation for a moment Dr. Director… Wade sent me some footage I need to watch," Kim explained as Director was about to open her mouth. The older woman nodded.

Kim hit play and watched as Black Dragon and Shego were at the security consoles trying to hold back the aliens with what security protocols they had.

_---_

"_They got past the sharks!" Dragon yelled typing away furiously, "Doesn't Drakken have anything that fucking works!!!"_

"_They're being held back by the lasers but that won't last long," Shego said, "Have you gotten the bulkheads closed yet?"_

"_I've gotten sectors A-C closed. Working on sector D… They're closed." Black Dragon answered._

"_You sure all the henchmen were evacuated?" Shego asked, looking over her shoulder._

"_I'm not finding anyone on the cameras." Dragon sighed, "They're blasting right through the bulkheads. They'll be here in about five minutes give or take."_

"_We've held them back long enough… might as well start kicking some ass." Shego smirked and stepped away from the console._

_Black Dragon nodded moved into the shadows. Shego jumped onto the arch above the door. They waited to ambush they aliens. The door began to turn a bright orange as the aliens began burning through. Shego lit her hands and crouched down._

_The door blew open and two tall creatures stepped in. They were bipeds and looked to be a cross of a large muscular human and a wolf. The creatures sniffed the air. One's arm shot up with a weapon and shot a laser at Shego. _

_Shego looked was taken by surprise and couldn't dodge the laser. It went right through her bicep. Before she had time to react Black Dragon jumped from the shadows hands blazing black flames. _

_Black Dragon slammed a fist into the one that shot Shego. The creature's fur immediately caught fire. The creature howled drawing the attention of the other. Dragon jumped onto the second's back and snapped the creature's head at an odd angle. Before Black Dragon could jump off the large wolfish thing, they were stunned from behind. Black Dragon's body convulsed and collapsed to the floor._

_Shego jumped down and slashed away at the other creatures that entered the room. She took the hand to hand combat method. She fought and fought trying to get closer to Black Dragon. Fury was apparent on the thief's face as she tried to get to her fallen comrade._

_Black Dragon's limp body was dragged out, after being kicked several times by the burned, but alive, creature. The ones that were not engaged with Shego retreated. Shego didn't see it happen since two of the creatures were fighting her at once._

_Shego slammed plasma encased claws into the last creature's chest. It howled in agony. Shego clamped a hand around the creature's throat to quiet it. When the creature quieted she threw the body aside, the creature now dead._

_She looked around, finally noticing that the other's retreated… and that they had taken Black Dragon with them. Shego's anger flared to its peak resulting in plasma pouring out from every pore of Shego's being. She screamed with all her anger and sorrow. They plasma flared up and… the screen went static._

_---_

Kim held back tears. Shego's scream tore at her heart. Kim put away her kimmunicator and looked at Director.

"I'll get directly to the point," Director spoke, "These aliens have began to slowly torch the outskirts of Middleton. We're currently on route to Drakken's lair to speak with Shego. Her powers have an effect on these aliens. I plan to convince her to help and Black Dragon as well."

"Black Dragon has been taken hostage and injured," Kim informed.

"Great. Just Great! I don't have enough people with Shego's, Black Dragon's or your talent Ms. Possible. We need as many as we can so we can take down that ship because at this rate Middleton won't be left to save by tomorrow!" Director said firmly.

"So is your plan to infiltrate the ship, rescue BD, and take the ship out from the inside?" Kim asked, seeing how the fighters weren't having much effect.

"Yes. I have several packs of explosives in the back that could blow up a GJ stronghold. It should take out the ship's engine or power source." Director explained. Kim nodded.

"You mean we have to get in that thing?!" Ron asked, pointing at the ship hovering hundreds of feet off the ground.

"Yes." Director answered bluntly.

Ron gulped and looked nervously toward Kim.

"You Stoppable will actually be staying on the ground with Drakken to help guard him." Director explained. Ron nodded with slight relief.

"So it'll just be Shego and I going in then?" Kim asked.

"Yes. If any of my men accompanied you, it'd only slow you and Shego down," Director explained, "We need you two in and out quickly."

Kim nodded and kept quiet for the remainder of the ride. She wondered how Shego was feeling right now. She knew that Shego was really upset about Black Dragon. Kim hoped that Black Dragon was still alive because she couldn't stand Shego having to deal with a death of someone close to her. Kim didn't know that if Black Dragon was dead it would affect her as well.

A/N: Is BD dead? You'll have to wait and find out. Hahahah I just pulled the footage scene out of thin air, wasn't even in the original paper version and turned out ok. And another thing, the aliens aren't werewolves!!! They have human bodies with a head of a wolf and all covered in fur!!! I hope I won't make you all wait too long. I have a long break coming up and will most likely have nothing to do. Right now my computer room has no heat and the temp is in the negatives… making my fingers really cold!!! So I'll leave it at that before my fingers get frostbite!- VRK

P.S. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!


	9. A Lot Of Explosives And A Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim or Shego… if I did Kigo fans would all be happy. I do own Kira though.

A/N: Yes I know I'm late. Blame Christmas! I got a huge stereo for my room and a whole bunch of new CDs, like In This Moment's new CD, AFI, The Ting Tings and some other bands that rock my world… and I've been distracted. Then we got a new puppy last week and the thing needs to be watched all the time or it'll chew up stuff… I already lost a good pair of headphones T.T.

Thanks to all of the readers for reading…and the some who review. Your reviews make my day. So without further delay

Chapter 9

--

Director pulled up to the door of Drakken's lair, she looked at the occupants of the vehicle before shutting the SUV off. Kim was the first to climb out and was greeted with a muffled sound of an explosion. Kim gave the other two a concerned look before moving to the door.

Kim tried opening the door by accessing the keypad. The door remained unmoving. Kim pounded on the door in frustration. Dr. Director rested a hand on Kim's shoulder and gently moved her aside. Director looked at the keypad for a moment. She moved after the moment hesitation and began hacking the door. Kim watched surprised that the head of GJ knew how to hack a door program with the swiftness of Wade. After a minute of furious typing on the keypad the door's soft beep of access granted was drowned out by another explosion.

Betty pulled out her pistol from its holster and hurried into the lair. Kim sprinted ahead of the older woman with a wary Ron on their heels. Kim was careful about navigating the hallways, not knowing what could happen. But they needed to hurry; time wasted could lead to massive destruction.

Kim rounded the corner to the main hall. She froze in her place. The room looked like a war zone. The walls were pitch black from plasma. The tech looked like just a slag piece of metal and plastic. Holes and craters filled the walls. Several more explosions echoed through the room followed by a series of screams of fury and pain.

"They have my fucking cousin!" Shego screamed and slammed her plasma incased fists into the cement wall. "They're going to fucking pay! I'll make sure that not a single one survives!!" Shego continued her rampage not knowing that Kim had wondered into the area.

Kim watched the woman. Kim could see the anger and the pain in Shego's expression. Kim had fought the woman for years now, she could tell the slightest emotion in the usual tough façade of the green skinned fighter. Kim noticed Shego's shoulders begin the tremble and before she could react Shego collapsed to her knees.

Shego sobbed, "They took my Firebug." Shego continued to cry, not caring if anyone saw her.

Kim approached Shego slowly. "Shego…" Kim spoke sadly.

Shego whipped around and got back to her feet. She glared at the three. Her eyes red and swollen from crying and her fists glowing green with plasma. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She growled, causing Kim to flinch.

"Shego, we're here to ask for your help," Kim answered. "We need you to help us get on that ship and destroy it from the inside."

Shego looked at her. The plasma slowly dissipated. Shego's eyes wondered in thought.

"Shego, if you do help GJ will offer you full amnesty for your crimes," Director threw in, hoping to sway her to say yes.

"You'll have to add another thing to your list, if you want me to cooperate," Shego spoke calmly.

"What?"

"Amnesty for Black Dragon's crimes as well… and she gets to keep the guitar," Shego answered.

"She... You mean the guitar they found no evidence for, Black Dragon stole it?" Kim asked. Shego nodded.

"Done! Are you going to help?" Director asked impatiently.

"It's the only way I'm going to get my Firebug back," Shego said, her eyes burning with determination.

Director guided Shego and Kim back outside. She opened the rear compartment of the SUV to show a large wood crate labeled explosives and c4. Shego and Kim looked at each other than back at the box then at Director. Director pulled out two large backpacks and crowbar. She ripped off the wooden of the crate. She began stuffing the backpacks full of the explosive, being careful of the detonation devices on each one. When she finished she handed them a pack and a pair of rocket boots.

"The boots only have enough fuel for an escape so be careful," Betty explained as she watched the two pull on the boots.

"Okay explain what we need to do," Kim said trying to shove her foot in her right boot.

"We have a chopper to carry you as close as the pilot can. Our fighters are getting close to blowing a hole in the hull. When the hole is made you have to jump aboard. Wade hacked their system and managed to pull us a map of the ship to help get you to the power core or the engine room. When you get to them you will set up the c4, placing it so the enemy will not be able to see it and deactivate it. When they are set Wade will sync each bag so their signals to detonate come from the same trigger. Then you try to find out where they're holding Black Dragon. Black Dragon should be able to help in your escape. When you jump detonate the c4 and that should take them out." Director explained.

"Where's the map?" Shego asked.

"Wade has sent it to Kim's kimmunicator," Director answered.

Kim pulled up the file. Shego looked at it over her shoulder, causing Kim to blush at how close Shego was to her. Shego didn't seem to notice. Shego did her best to memorize the map.

A chopper hummed closer, moving to land in the open field next to the lair. When it landed Kim ran to the open compartment of the chopper and pulled herself in. Shego was a step behind her and leaped into the seat next to Kim.

"Good luck!" Director shouted, waving the pilot off.

Kim and Shego nodded. The two glanced at each other and gave each other a reassuring nod. Both turned when they heard the boom of a fighter jet and watched the jets drop bombs on the hull of the ship. When the last fighter passed, a small hole was finally blown in the ship. And they were getting closer to it.

The pilot maneuvered beside the hull. Getting as close as it could without risking hitting the rotors on the metal of the hull. "This as close as I can get you!" The pilot shouted, holding the chopper steady.

Shego moved to the edge and gripped the door for a moment. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She bent her knees to preparing for the long jump. She pushed off like a spring releasing. She landed in the ship without a problem.

Kim moved back, knowing she would need a running start. She ran and jumped off the edge of the chopper. Her jump fell short; she was barely hanging on the edge of the abused metal. She felt herself slipping and tried to reestablish her hold or to slip more. Her fingers slid off the edge and she began to fall before something latched onto her arm.

Shego noticed Kim beginning to fall. She hurried to the edge and slid to a stop in time to grab a hold of Kim's forearm. She let out a sigh of relief when Kim looked up at her and gave her a sheepish smile. Shego planted her feet and with one hard yank, she pulled the red head up to her level and made sure to set her safely on the metal floor. The two were now inches apart.

Kim blushed, "Umm…"

Shego stepped away and started walking away, "We don't have time for this Princess. Let's hurry up and move."

Kim hurried after the raven haired woman. A blush still tinting her cheeks.

--

Kira awoke on a cold metal floor. Kira went into a full state of alertness. She shot up to look around. She regretted the movement but put the pain aside for a moment. She scanned the metal cell she was confined in. She turned to look out the twisted metal that was forming the bars to her cell. She noticed a single guard standing beside the door. The wolf headed and fur covered biped was propping himself up using his spear. It looked like it had dosed off. 'So much for a guard,' Kira mused.

Kira looked closer at the alien. It was creepily human like… well the body was. The body looked like a human weight lifter bulging with muscle and covered in grey and silverfish fur. Her eyes moved up to examine the alien's head. It look like a wolf head but was larger. This alien's face was adorned with a large x scar between its eyes. Kira couldn't help but find the creature fascinating.

The pain in her side finally registered in her head. She hissed and grabbed her side. The pain continued to shoot through her side. Kira had a feeling that she had at least one broken rib if the pain was any indication. She patiently waited for the pain to subside a bit before moving.

Kira pushed herself to her feet when she thought she was okay to move. She needed to find a way out of the cell and off the ship. She approached the bars of her cell and gripped onto the metal, testing it for weight and strength. The metal felt like aluminum. She released the bar and lit her hands.

"I hope you melt like aluminum." Kira muttered quietly and placed her hands around the bars.

The metal began turning black but wasn't absorbing the heat very quickly. Kira turned up the heat, hoping the metal wasn't going to be a pain in the ass. The bars started to turn orange as Kira turned up the heat of her fire. Kira removed her hands when they finally glowed a bright orange. Kira stepped back and kicked the metal as hard as she could.

Nothing happened. Deffinately not aluminum. The metal retained its odd shape. But there was still an almost silent hum of a vibration through the metal from Kira's kick. The guard caught the sound and awoke.

Kira heard a grunt from outside her cell. She had awoken the guard and groaned mentally. The guard looked at her and shook its head, as if saying 'Don't waste your time'. Kira glared at him.

Kira moved away from the bars. She reached down knowing she probably had something in her pouch she could use. She felt only the leather of her pant leg. She looked down, her pouch was missing. She kicked the bars again, this time in frustration. The guard watched with slight amusement as Kira moved to a corner of her cell and slid to the floor with a huff.

Kira reached for the hiding spot for her S.I.C. button, hoping it was still there. She felt the piece of tech and smiled beneath her mask. She pressed the button, hoping it would help Shego find her. All she could do now was waiting… and watch the guard dose off again.

A/N: I'll try not to be so late next time with the new semester starting I should have a little more time until the assignments pile up. I hope you like this chapter because I enjoyed tweeking it from its original version. It's been 3 weeks since the last chapter and I should be posting the next one sooner than that … Wait…3 weeks!!! I'm sorry!!! Don't hurt me! -VRK


	10. Found Out

Disclaimer: The usual… Don't own Kim or Shego. Don't sue yada yada…

A/N: Ok I know I did it again but I had a good reason this time!!! I was trying to get to know this girl who likes me, to see if there was any compatibility. There is. Now she's my girlfriend. My first anything and this is the happiest I have been in a really freakin' long time, possibly ever! Sorry it's been a while and this chapter is a little shorter than the others.

Thank all of you reading and those who do review!!

---

Chapter 10

Shego ran ahead of Kim. Her eyes constantly scanning the area for any enemies, making sure they were in the clear. They were making good time. Shego made regular checks with Kim to make sure they were on the right path.

The two made it down the last hall to the engine room. They had snuck past a few patrol units. Kim had to stop Shego the first few time from just exploding on the units and compromising their position. This time Shego stopped Kim when they made it through the door to the engine room.

"We need to split up and arm these next to those cylinders. I have a feeling that it would do the most damage. When you're done meet back here," Shego whispered to Kim. Kim nodded.

Before they could split up, something vibrated in Shego's pouch. Kim watched curiously as Shego pulled out a device that looked like a GPS system. A black and blue dot blinked on the screen. Shego smiled.

"What?" Kim asked.

"I found where Firebug is. This thing tracks a S.I.C. button. Black Dragon activated it," Shego explained.

Kim smiled too. This just made their mission so much easier.

The two split off and rounded the grouped, twelve foot tall cylinders. Shego slid off her pack and opened it. She activated the device on one c4 pack, which in turn activated the others. She wedged the back pack in the space between two cylinders, completely out of sight. When she made sure she couldn't see it, she went back to their rendezvous point. She didn't have to wait long for Kim to show.

Shego pulled the tracking device back out. Kim looked at it over Shego's shoulder.

"So where is Black Dragon?" Kim asked.

"200 meters away… She's really close." Shego glanced at Kim. "Let's hurry."

"Speed over stealth?" Kim wondered.

"Yeah. Let's go," Shego sped off through the door, device in hand and Kim on her heels.

---

"_Kira! It's so good to see you." Auntie Maria gushed, "How is my favorite niece?"_

_Kira looked at her aunt and smiled broadly. She ran over to the long, blacked haired woman. Her aunt picked her up happily._

"_I'm good, Auntie!" Kira giggled._

_Maria smiled, "Are you excited about your fifth birthday?"_

"_Yes!" Kira squealed with glee. Her parents walked in and immediately caused Maria's happy expression falter._

"_Alright, why don't you go play with your cousins while I finish making your cake? They're in the tree house out back," Maria spoke kindly and set Kira back on her feet. _

"_Ok," Kira said and ran to the back door. Before she made it to the back door, she looked back and frowned when she saw her aunt looking upset but she would follow orders and go play. She turned back to the door and went outside._

_Maria turned to Kira's parents slightly upset. They had much to discuss._

_Kira walked out back and down the porch stairs. She looked up at the tree house and saw her cousins. Shay, eight years old, was the first to notice her._

"_Hey Kira! Happy Birthday!" Shay shouted down at her with a big grin._

"_Thanks Shay," Kira shouted back._

"_Hurry up and get up here!" Shay waved her up. _

_Kira began to hurry toward the tree house until something caught her attention. She froze in fear when she saw the large rock speeding toward them. Shay noticed Kira's look of fear and turned to look. She didn't have time to scream. The comet struck the tree house and crashed into the yard._

Kira jolted awake. She sighed. It had been a while since she dreamt about the day the comet hit. It was something that still haunted her even after almost thirteen years. But deep down she knew she wouldn't want to change a thing.

Kira looked outside her cell at the dosing guard. Kira figured that his sleepiness was contagious. She hoped that Shego would get there soon before she got bored enough to try to torch the guard.

---

Shego led Kim through the halls to where her device told her Black Dragon was. Kim made sure to keep right on Shego's heels or she might end up losing the older woman. When they rounded a corner, Shego ground to a halt. Down the hall was a patrol unit walking away from them. They needed to get past the patrol unit to get to Kira.

Shego silently sprinted down the hall at the alien in the back of the pack. She snapped the creature's neck and quickly took out the one beside it. Kim took down the last one as he turned to see what was going on behind him.

"Know how to use a gun, Kimmie?" Shego asked, stripping the creatures of their weapons.

"A little," Kim answered as Shego threw her one of the smaller guns.

"Good because we might need to use these," Shego said, throwing the strap to the rifle looking gun over her shoulder.

Shego took off down the hall again. She knew that they were really close. They reached their destination quickly. Kim stopped behind Shego. Shego slowly peered into the open door and saw the guard. She motioned to Kim to slowly follow her.

Kira saw Shego peer into the room. She couldn't stop herself from beaming underneath her mask. She knew her cousin would get her. Now Kira needed to help make Shego's job easier and be a distraction.

Kira jumped to her feet and moved to the bars of her cell. She did her best to rattle the bars.

"Oi!!! What does a person need to do around here to get something to eat?!" Kira shouted at the guard.

Shego smiled as her cousin helped greatly by drawing the guard's attention. Shego quickly lunged and drove her plasma shrouded claws through the creature's back and into his heart. Shego choked the guard so he couldn't make a sound. She let the alien drop slowly to the floor once she was sure he was dead.

Shego pulled the keys from the corpse. Kim looked disgusted as the body continued to bleed, creating a large pool of dark red. Kim moved away from the body and decided to keep watch while Shego released Kira from her cell.

Shego quickly unlocked the cell. The bars sucked down into the floor. Kira sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Shay," Kira said.

"No problem. Are you alright?" Shego asked.

"Scrapes, bumps, and bruises. It's nothing, I'm fine. I can fight," Kira waved it off, wanting to get out of there.

Shego nodded, "We're going to need the fire power."

Kira shook her head at the cheesy line. She walked past Shego toward the door.

"Let's get out of here before someone notices the bodies," Kim suggested.

"Nice to see you again, Kim," Kira said, a smile in her voice.

"Likewise. Let's move."

Kim took the lead this time. Kira followed behind with a slight gimp in her stride but kept up. Shego took the rear. They quickly took the route Kim and Shego took to get in to get out.

When they came across enemies Kira threw fireballs and Shego threw plasma; lighting the aliens' fur on fire. Shego finished the writhing creatures off with a shot to the head. When they reached their exit, they ran into trouble. A large pack of wolf-ish aliens blocked their exit.

Kira stepped forward. "Step back," She warned. Shego pulled Kim back and shielded her with her body.

Kira took a deep breath and concentrated. She let the fire flow through her every pore on her body till her whole body was ablaze. Kim gasped in awe at what she was seeing.

Kira ran at the pack. She punched and kicked as she went. She started all who she came in contact with on fire. Howls of agony erupted as bodies fell or tried to put themselves out. Shego shouldered the gun she had and followed Kira, putting the aliens out of their misery. Kim couldn't bring herself to follow Shego's example.

When all the enemies were on the floor, Kira walked back toward their exit. Shego smiled at Kira and pulled her into a hug, being resistant to the flames.

"I'm proud of you Firebug," Shego said.

Kira extinguished the flames and let her body go limp in Shego's arms. "I'm surprised I lasted that long," Kira breathed heavily.

"You did well," Shego patted Kira's back.

The first pat caused Kira's mask to fall, the silk straps holding it to her face had burnt away. When the mask fell Kira heard Kim gasp. Kira looked at Kim, pulling away from Shego. Kim stood there wide eyed and slack jawed. Kira gave Kim a small apologetic smile.

"We'll talk about this late. We need to get out of here," Shego said hurriedly when she noticed another large hoard of aliens coming their way with a giant warrior looking creature leading them.

"Shit," Kira hissed.

"Kim detonate!" Shego yelled. They hit the detonation buttons together.

Shego grabbed Kira and jumped from the ship. She activated her boots and took off. Kim was right beside her as they flew as fast as they could away from the ship.

They heard the explosion as the explosives went off. The ship had an anticlimactic finish when it just blew up all together. The force from the explosion was enough to send them flying toward the ground. Neither of Kim or Shego could control their flight patterns any longer and they were dropping fast. Kira acted quickly when she saw the panic on Kim's face.

Kira jumped out of Shego's hold and clamped onto Kim. She knew that Shego and herself could survive the impact but Kim herself could not. Kira put herself in front of Kim. She hit the ground first and cushioned Kim's impact. Shego hit the ground not far from them.

A/N: There it is… a good place to stop, I guess. I hope you like the dream/flashback it wasn't in the original. I'm not making any promises but I'll try to update soon. I'll wish you guys an early Happy Valentine's day. This will be the first year I actually get to celebrate it instead of watching everyone else celebrate it. Woot! Well not really… Till next time- VRK


	11. Some Really Strong Pain Killers

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible but Kira's soul belongs to me muwahahaha.

A/N: Some spare time to throw out a chapter before my girlfriend kidnaps me for most of the weekend. Hope you guys like it… It's mostly filler.

Thanks to all my readers and my reviewers you guys make my day.

Chapter 11

--

Shego was the first to recover. She pried herself from the dirt and hissed in pain. She looked around in a panic for Kim and Kira. She saw them. She quickly moved to them and checked them to see if they were still alive.

Kim was out cold with a broken right arm. Shego couldn't tell if anything else was broken. Kira broke her left arm in several places, dislocated her right arm from her shoulder, and a deep gash in her back. Both of them were, luckily, alive.

Shego immediately called 9-1-1. An ambulance was already on their way. After Shego got off the call she immediately moved to Kira. She needed to stem the flow of blood from Kira's back. She ripped off a piece of her cat suit and pressed it against the wound.

The ambulance arrived and quickly picked the three of them up. They carted the trio back to Middleton Hospital for the best treatment. But due to all the damage the aliens caused the hospital was pushing max capacity so the three had to share the same room after they were done with their treatment.

--

Shego laid in her bed next to Kim, propped up so she could see the TV. It was a cooking show, since it was the only worthwhile thing on the available channels. Shego was actually enjoying the channel. She had a notepad and pen in her lap taking down some recipes she wanted to try.

A groan came from the bed beside Shego. Shego pulled her attention away from the TV and turned it to Kim. Kim was slowly opening her eyes, adjusting to the light. She surveyed the room. She looked around until her gaze caught an emerald one.

"Hey there, Princess. Glad to see you finally decided to join the land of the living," Shego smiled softly.

"How long have I been out?" Kim asked trying to sit up but stopped when she felt a sharp pain.

"A day now. You might not want to try to sit up; you've got three cracked ribs and you're bruised pretty badly… The remote to adjust your bed should be on your left," Shego said, as she adjusted the pillow behind her back.

Kim looked around her left side and found the little remote. She grabbed it and slowly adjusted her bed so she was slightly upright. When the bed stopped moving, Kim looked around the room again. Her eyes landed on Kira, who was still unconscious across from her.

The events in the past weeks started running through Kim's head. From when she first met Kira till that moment Kira's mask fell off. She never would've thought Kira was Black Dragon.

"Don't get angry with her, Pumpkin," Shego advised. "She's a good kid."

"But she was working with you, how could she be 'good'?" Kim protested.

"She wanted to work with me. I told her not to but she pestered me till she got her way," Shego sighed. "She's never has or would do anything truly evil. She's got too big of a heart to really do evil."

"But she stole that guitar…"

"What teenager these days doesn't steal?" Shego chuckled.

Kim stopped and thought about it. Shego did make a point. A lot of teenagers lifted things for kicks.

"And will you quit trying to convince yourself that she would've turned on you. You're her friend, Kimmie, she'd never turn on her friends. I mean, she saved your ass yesterday. You wouldn't have survived that impact." Shego looked at her cousin. The fire wielder was bruised, scraped up and had a tube up her nose to help her breathe. She looked worse for wear.

Kim's hard look softened as the memory of Kira grabbing her before the impact came back. She looked down at her right arm in its red cast. Shego was right. If Kira didn't put herself in front of her, she would have surely died.

"How bad is she?" Kim asked.

Shego looked at Kim then back at Kira before answering, "Five broken ribs, three cracked. Her right arm had to be relocated, along with her left ankle. Her left arm was fractured in four places. Then she has twenty-some stitches in her back and fifteen from her surgery."

"Surgery?" Kim asked.

"They had to use plates to fix her broken and cracked ribs. With her rapid healing ability they were afraid that her ribs would heal incorrectly. She got back from surgery this morning," Shego explained, "She'll be good as new in a week."

"What about you?"

"A couple bruised ribs and a few dislocations. I hit really soft ground," Shego answered. "I'll be out of this bed by tomorrow." Kim nodded.

They sat there in silence. Shego wanted to ask Kim about what Kira had told her. She just couldn't find a way to approach Kim about it. It made her feel like a teenager with her first crush and feeling really nervous about it.

"Shego?" Kim brought Shego out of her reverie

"Hmm?" Shego responded.

"Has Kira told you anything… about me?" Kim asked, blushing slightly.

"Besides the mug shot you have of me in your locker, no." Shego quirked an eyebrow when she heard the teen give out a sigh of relief. She decided against questioning the red head.

It became quiet between them again. The only sound was from the beeps of the machines Kim and Kira were attached to. Shego gave Kim a sideways glance; she was trying to figure out what to do. Kim was having the same problem as she stared at the red cast hoping for an idea to pop out in her mind.

"You two are really pathetic."

Shego and Kim's heads jerked up and their gaze shot across the room. They found Kira chuckling to herself. Kira smiled like a goof ball at them. Shego glared at her and threw her nice metal pen at Kira. The pen sailed across the room and hit Kira smack dab in the middle of the forehead.

"That should show you who's pathetic," Shego huffed and crossed her arms.

"Geez Shay… what'd I do?" Kira whined as she rubbed her forehead. Not soon after did the goofy smile return. The hit barely registered.

"They must have you on some really good pain killers to have you smiling like that," Shego laughed.

Kira just continued to grin.

"Your name's Shay?" Kim asked.

"Yep. Shay Ellen Gonvi," Shego said.

Kim started to think again. "If Kira has Go powers, why doesn't she have a go name?"

"Because I'm not part of Team Go," Kira answered.

"Then how did you come up with the name Black Dragon?"

"Sensei Yoshi gave it to me because of my powers," Kira smirked.

"I still like Firebug better," Shego snickered.

Kira chose that moment to throw the pen back at Shego. It flew across the room with dead accuracy and hit a pressure point on Shego and knocked her out. Kira winced when Shego slumped back.

"Oh she's going to be so pissed," Kira muttered.

"How long will she be out?" Kim asked curiously, looking over at Shego.

"Five minutes at most," Kira guessed.

Kim hummed. Then she laughed, "Nice trick when you want some quiet."

"I don't use pressure points on Shego often. She's usually not this mouthy." Kira huffed and blew the air upward. Kim watched her. Kira noticed.

"So what's up?" Kira asked, trying to start small talk to ease the tension a little.

"Sore but alive. Thank you," Kim smiled.

Kira nodded, "Glad to hear. No serious damage, right?"

"Right."

Kira's smile soon fell. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kim was confused now.

"For you having to find out that I'm Black Dragon like you did," Kira frowned.

"No big. We're still friends right?" Kim asked.

Kira smiled, "Yea."

"Good," Kim smiled. "But all that stuff I told you about Shego you better keep secret."

"Why? She likes you as much as you like her. I was finding info on my own accord!" Kira explained.

Kim looked over at Shego. She looked at how peaceful and beautiful the raven haired woman looked.

"She really does care about you a lot, Kim," Kira spoke with a serious tone. "But she's really stubborn about showing that kind of thing." Kim nodded. "I'd go as far as to say she…" Before Kira could finish Shego shot up and quickly threw the pen back at Kira hitting her in the face. "Loves you," Kira groaned, feeling coming back to her face as her pain meds began wearing off.

Shego glared at her cousin. "Ow Shay!" Kira whined and rubbed her face.

A nurse chose that moment to walk in. She pulled in a cart behind her. "Glad to see that everyone's awake…" The nurse noticed Kira poised to throw the pen again. "I hope I don't have to separate you," The nurse warned. Kira dropped the pen and Shego smirked triumphantly.

"So whatcha got for us?" Shego asked.

"Pain killers," The nurse answered.

A/N: Another short-ish chapter. Sorry but I had to. I have to go meet up with my girlfriend. I'll try to update soon. -VRK


	12. You Have Some Explainin' To Do

Disclaimer: … These things kinda get old.

A/N: I'm really sorry that it's been over a month since I've updated. I've had a lot going on. My girlfriend has been taking up a lot of my spare time. This has been my first weekend in a long time that I haven't spent with my girlfriend… kind of a bummer. Hope that the next update won't be so far away.

I thank all of you who have reviewed or favorite this story. You guys make my day…really.

Chapter 12

--

A while after the nurse gave them their doses of pain killers, Kira began to grin like a goof again. Her pain killer having kicked in right after her last dose died out on her. Shego and Kim couldn't help but look at the teen funny because Kira looked like she was as high as a kite.

"Firebug, you looked like you're really doped up," Shego laughed, a crooked grin on her face.

Kira shrugged and answered, "I don't care cause I feel gooood."

A knock came to the door. The three turned and looked at the door. Shego was the first to respond.

"If it's the buffoon, he's not welcome," Shego quipped.

"Come in!" Kim called, glaring at Shego. Shego returned it by making a face.

The door opened and it was Ron…followed by some other people. He came in with Monique and Bonnie right behind him. The three went to Kim's bedside. They began asking questions about how she was doing and if Shego was being a pain in the ass.

Soon after the trio cleared the door a look of distaste crossed Shego's face. Kira recognized the look. 'Is it him?' she mouthed. Shego nodded. Kira hissed.

Hego, Mego, and the Wegos entered the room and circled Shego's bed. Shego frowned deeply as Hego began talking adamantly about her rejoining the team after what she had just done to save Middleton. Kira watched and wondered how the hell they allowed this many people in one hospital room at one time. Kira was bummed though; it seemed that no one noticed that she was there.

Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket. He surveyed the room and spotted Kira in her hospital bed. He beamed and hopped out of his owner's pocket. He scuttled across the floor, up the bedpost, and onto the bed. He jumped up onto Kira's stomach and began waving enthusiastically, being very happy to see her.

Kira smiled at Rufus. Glad that someone took notice to her being in the room.

"Hey little dude." Kira held up her hand for a high five. Rufus squeaked and gave her a high five.

Rufus gave her a curious look and poked her cast. Kira looked at him and smiled a little. She told him her injuries. He looked rather surprised, knowing that no ordinary human could live through that kind of pain as easily as Kira made it look.

The Wegos turned around, bored with just sitting there and listening to Hego. They surveyed the room and immediately spotted Kira on the other side of the room. More beat up than the other two wear. The twins rushed over to her grinning.

"Kira!" They greeted joyfully.

"Hey Will, Wally," Kira smiled at her other favorite family members. She liked everyone in her family except Hego and her dead parents.

"You got banged-" Wally began.

"-up pretty good," Will finished

"Eh… No big deal. I'll be as good as new by the end of next week, if not sooner," Kira said rubbing Will's head.

"Glad to hear it," Mego said. He managed to go unnoticed for a good minute.

"Mike…Did you leave Hector with Shego…alone?" Kira asked, somewhat concerned.

Mego's eyes widened when he realized his mistake. A high pitch whine echoed through the small room. Mego turned to see Shego's foot to Hego's groin. Hego fell to the floor, holding his manhood. Shego readjusted herself on her bed and had a satisfied smirk on her face. Mego, Wegos, and Kira winced.

"My bad," Mego chuckled.

"When is he-"Wally spoke and shook his head.

"-going to learn," Will finished, mimicking his twin's actions.

"He's an arrogant ass. I don't think he'll ever learn," Kira sighed. "You better get him out of her before he loses the ability to reproduce."

"I think he lost that a long time ago," Mego joked. "We'll get him out of here before he gets to you."

"We'll see you later," The Wegos said and gave Kira hug, being careful not to bump anything that could hurt her.

Mego gave Kira a hug before he went to pull Hego up off the floor. Hego was about to protest when Kira hucked the pen at a pressure point, knocking him out.

"Thanks," Mego smirked. Wegos multiplied to help drag Hego out of the hospital.

Kira sighed and shook her head as the Wegos carried Hego above them out of the room.

Monique turned around to look at the rest of the room, since she hadn't yet. She finally noticed Kira lying in the bed across the room. "Whoa! What're you doing here, girl?" Monique asked.

Kira looked at Monique. Now she was wishing she could hide because she didn't know what she could say to Monique. "Uh…ummm…"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I would like to speak to these three alone, please." Dr. Director stepped into the room with an aura of professionalism and order.

Ron nodded and pulled Bonnie and Monique out of the room. Bonnie was just about to join Monique in questioning Kira when Ron pushed her out. When they were out of the room and the door shut behind them, Kira pumped her unbroken right arm with glee. She was relieved that she was able to escape questioning. Director watched the display and quirked an eyebrow at the girl.

Kira noticed Director looking at her curiously. "Sorry… Didn't really want to explain to them why I'm in here," Kira explained.

"I could tell them that it is highly classified… even thought it really isn't," Director offered.

A nervous grin appeared on Kira's face. "Please?" Kira asked hopefully.

Director nodded, "I will tell them. Now I would like to get down to business."

Director walked further into the room, toward the window. When she reached it, she turned around to face the room's occupants. She turned to Kira first.

"You are Black Dragon?" She asked.

"At your service," Kira answered with a bow of the head.

"Real name?" Director asked.

Kira looked at Shego for guidance. Shego nodded, giving her the go ahead. Kira nodded in return.

"Kira Ayden Gonvi," She answered in a level tone.

Director nodded, "You performed the theft of this very expensive, pearl dragon inlaid Gibson Les Paul guitar?" She held up a picture of the guitar.

"I did," Kira nodded.

"Would you like to explain how you got past the system and stole the guitar without leaving evidence?" Director asked

"I used a special mix to spray on the security's button pad. Then I used a black light to reenter the code to deactivate the system. I deactivated the system for the case by disconnecting the wires and picked the lock to the case. On my way out I reactivated the system," Kira explained like she was telling a three year old.

"How'd you get in?"

"The ducts," Kira laughed.

"And this guitar… What are you planning to do with it?" Director asked.

"Personal use," Kira answered.

"You don't plan to sell it?"

"Fuck no!" Kira growled.

Director was taken aback by the response. She blinked a couple times before responding, "Alright."

Shego watched the whole thing. The way Kira was handling Betty, she couldn't help but snicker.

"Well, I guess we're done with that part. Now, I've come to report that the ship wreckage has been collected. The planet of the ship's origin apologized for the captain's mistake. The captain was about to be discharged for mental problems when he fled and came here after Dr. Drakken did something to their ship. We've made peace with them." Director reported.

"Well that's great to hear," Kim beamed.

"Where did you put Drakken for his dumbass mistake?" Shego asked curiously.

"He is under GJ surveillance in a high security prison cell," Director informed.

"Good." The trio said in unison. Director smiled.

"I shall leave you three to rest. If anything changes, I will keep you posted." The Director nodded and strode from the room.

Before Director made it to the door, Shego spoke up in a smug tone, "Glad to see your trust has changed."

"Shego, I wouldn't push it," Kim warned.

Shego's smug look fell. She looked at Kim to find a serious face.

"Shay, don't push it, really. I mean we're in the clear now, don't ruin it for yourself," Kira warned.

"Fine," Shego sighed.

Director smirked, "Good day."

"Later," Kira said with a wave.

"Bye," Kim said. Shego grunted.

Kira reached for the nurse call button.

"What're you two doing?" Kim asked curiously.

"Just wait and see," Kira grinned, but then stopped.

"Don't have any on you," Shego laughed.

"Don't remind me," Kira groaned and laid back down.

"Don't have any what?" Kim asked.

"Cigarettes," Kira sighed.

"You smoke?" Kim asked.

"Not very often," Kira replied.

"You're so lucky that eye patch lady saved your butt from a boat load of question," Monique huffed as she walked in.

"Or I could've threaten you," Kira joked.

"With what? You're stuck in that bed," Bonnie asked with a smirk.

Kira lit her right hand. The other three gasped. Ron, Monique, and Bonnie stared at the black flame covering Kira's hand.

"What in the world?" Bonnie stuttered.

"How?" Monique gasped.

"Look over here," Shego said.

Bonnie and Monique turned to see Shego light her hands. They looked between the two.

"How do you do that?"

"Go powers. We were hit by the rainbow comet," Shego explained as she doused her plasma.

"But how come Kira's doesn't look like she was?" Ron asked.

"If you look closely I have a grey pigment in my skin. My hair was originally dirty blond till the comet. I had a tan too. Now I don't even come close," Kira said, dousing her flame as well.

They looked between Kira and Shego. Sadness laced their gazes. Kira stared at her hand.

"But we've learned to live with it. We're happy just to have survived," Shego said, staring at her hand as well.

"There have been ups and downs to this but here we are," Kira spoke and clenched her fist.

"Survivors, through and through," Shego laughed.

Kira laughed, "You make us sound like cockroaches, Cuz."

"You guys aren't cockroaches," Kim spoke softly but firmly.

"It was a metaphor, princess," Shego sighed.

Kira laughed, "Should we see if we can survive an atomic bomb too?"

"Let's not push it, Firebug," Shego smirked.

"I have to agree with her," Bonnie motioning to Shego.

"We don't want to see how much it takes to kill you. We want you guys alive and kickin'." Monique said.

"Thanks guys," Kira smiled.

A knock came to the door…

A/N: Hope that tides you over. Ugh I had to type a lot of this one handed because a friend called me…my cell's so thin that I can't use my shoulder. Woot! I hope to update soon… if I can. Again, I'm sorry for not updating for so long. Later! - VRK


	13. Anything But Hospital Food

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides Kira.

A/N: I'm sorry guys. I was hoping to update this thing a whole lot sooner than this but there has been a lot going on in my life the past month. In my English class we basically cranked out eight essays in about two and half weeks. About a month ago my girlfriend and I started a break thing, that still confuses me, and now we're OK... My cat was ran over by a car a week after this whole break thing with my girl. Then I had some serious problems with the family. But in that whole time I got a laptop as a graduation gift and it's a really nice piece of tech. I just had a really bad month up till mid last week. Now things are getting better and to me it's a big relief. I'm giving you guys something...but it's not much and I apologize. I'm kinda typed out after all the essays.

Thank you who take the time to read this and even more thanks to you who have given me really good reviews. You guys are awesome.

Chapter 13

--

"Turn back ye who enter here!" Shego joked.

Kira couldn't help but laugh at how Shego said it. The drugs seemed to make things funnier.

A nurse entered, "I've come to see what you three would like for lunch."

Kira, Kim, and Shego made faces of disgust. They've all visited the hospital enough times to know that the food they served wasn't meant for human consumption.

"We can go pick something up for you guys if you'd like," Ron offered. "No offense but hospital food is wrong sick!"

"Can't argue with you there," The nurse admitted.

"Thanks Ron. That would be nice," Kim smiled.

Ron opened his mouth to ask what they wanted. Monique stepped in front of him and promptly cut him off.

"Cool. So what would you like us to bring you three back?" Monique asked.

"I think if we let Ron take care of it, we'd be eating Bueno Nacho," Bonnie sighed.

"That sounds good," Kira said as she stretched, popping several joints.

"Garbage can," Shego coughed. Kira glared at Shego.

"Ok. Bueno Nacho it is then?" Ron asked.

"Yeah!" Kira pitched.

"Sure," Kim answered, not really caring as long as it wasn't hospital food.

"Whatever," Shego sighed. She hated junk food like Beuno Nacho but didn't want to hear Kira complain.

"What do you want?" Monique asked, bummed that they would be eating Beuno Nacho for the umpteenth time.

"Three Nachos, a taco, and a large drink with a lotta sugar and caffeine!" Kira said, in a squeaky tone that was about to make the occupants in the room laugh if she continued.

"Nachos please and thank you," Kim said.

Monique wrote everything down. "Shego?" Ron asked.

"A chicken quesadilla." Monique added it to the order.

"Oh, don't get Kira that drink. I think if you added it to her system, the outcome might not be good," Shego winced at the idea.

"But Shego!" Kira whined.

"No. You'll stick with water," Shego growled.

"Whatever," Kira huffed. "Can I get some Diablo sauce too, please?" Kira smiled.

Monique looked at Kira strangely. "Those drugs are really messin' with you, girl."

Ron, Monique, and Bonnie started for the door.

"Wait before you go," Kim stopped the three, "I want to know, Bonnie, why are you here?"

"The ship wrecked my house… Monique offered to let me stay with her until my house is rebuilt," Bonnie explained.

Kim nodded her OK. The explanation was good enough for her.

Bonnie glanced at Kira. Kira's eyes were half lidded, and her gaze was slightly far off from the pain killers. But they were no less intense. Bonnie shivered and blushed when Kira looked at her.

"They really have you drugged up don't you?" Bonnie asked.

Kira smirked, "All the brokens that I have convinced them that I needed it."

"And we've been getting a real kick out of it," Shego chuckled, wiggling around to make herself comfortable. Kira shrugged with a small smile.

"And they're cheering her up, too," Monique laughed. She was used to the quiet and calm attitude of the teen.

"She's less philosophical this way," Ron said with relief.

"Giddy," Rufus squeaked from Ron's pocket.

Kira snickered and tried to cross her arms. When she realized she could she sighed. She grumbled when she noticed how itchy the cast was making her arm. She tried to stick fingers underneath the edge of the cast. When she couldn't she looked around for something that she could use. She found the pen and smiled. She snatched it and began scratching her arm. Kira almost dropped the pen.

Everyone watched entertained by the frantic act of Kira trying to itch her arm.

"Ok, we better get going," Monique said heading for the door. "We'll be back soon.''

"Get along while we're gone," Ron added following Monique and Bonnie out the door.

The four left and closed the door behind them. Leaving Kim, Shego and Kira to entertain themselves until they returned.

A/N: I know horrible place to stop but oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed it... To tell you the truth it's kinda boring because not much happens, so consider it a filler. And I apologize again about not updating anything sooner. It's the last two weeks of my senior year and it's been busy and hectic. I'll try to get something up soon but I can't promise. I am, though, going to finish this story to the end. I hope some of you stick around that long ^^. Thanks for the support guys. I appreciate it a whole lot.


	14. Night Vision And A Long Walk Home

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible...but I own Kira.

A/N: Wow no more high school. Forced into the real world...it sucks. Oh well. I know it's been a while since my last update and I'm not going to bother apologizing because you're probably sick of hearing those. I've been trying to find the patience to sit and type...and here it is 4 in the morning ^^. Hope you enjoy.

Thank yous to my readers and reviewers, especially my reviewers. You gals and guys bring a smile to my face when I find somethings in my inbox. You people rock.

Chapter 14

--

After the door clicked shut, Kim looked over at Shego. Shego returned the look with a quirked eyebrow. Kira ignored the two of them and flopped back on her bed. She immediately regretted the move when pain surged through her back and chest. She realized the pain must have been real bad if her pain killers didn't block the pain and she winced.

"What were we talking about before they showed up?" Shego asked.

"I'd give you guys some privacy...but I can't leave this bed...sooo you can either talk like I'm not here or wait for some other time." Kira said starring at the bland ceiling, not wanting to try to sit up yet.

"Some other time then." Kim sighed.

Shego looked confused, "For what?"

"Nothing." Kira muttered.

Shego turned her confused look toward her cousin. Then Kim spoke up, "Shego don't worry about it." Shego frowned and crossed her arms. She mutter a barely coherent fine and left it at that.

Kira eventually dozed off. Kim convinced Shego to change the channel because the food show they were watching was making her hungry. They changed the channel to some show about tornadoes, they both became engrossed in the show.

Monique, Ron and Bonnie came back a half hour later. They had grabbed a bite to eat themselves before bringing back food for the three hospitalized women. Monique gave Shego her order and Ron delivered Kim's. Bonnie went to Kira's bedside and set down the bag of food to make an attempt on waking the dark haired teen up. Bonnie blushed when she touched the girl and proceeded to give gentle shakes to wake her.

"Kira?" Bonnie spoke softly.

Kira opened her eyes quickly and directly toward bonnie. Bonnie jumped, not quite expecting the sudden wake up. Kira watched her as she sat up.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you jump," Kira smirked.

"No. It's ok. Um... Here's your food." Bonnie Handed Kira her bag of food.

"Oh, thanks." Kira smiled and took the bag.

Kira's fingers brushed against Bonnie's by accident when she grabbed the bag, which caused Bonnie to blush even deeper. Kira gave her a weird look and quickly turned her attention to her food in the bag. She sat the bag in her lap and immediately dug out its contents. Bonnie moved away to sit down in the chair next to window.

Kira ate her food silently. She made eye contact with Shego. They both made the slightest of nods. They both decided that they were getting out of the hospital when night fell. They were going to wait till Kim fell asleep to make their escape.

Hours passed and visiting hours ended, which forced Bonnie, Monique, Rufus, and Ron to go home. They bid fare well and a good night. Kira said her good-byes, not sure when she'd see them next. When the door shut, the room was bathed in silence.

A few minutes later a nurse made another check up. She removed the tube in Kira's nose, seeing as how she could breathe just fine now. The nurse made sure they were comfortable before lights out. Then on her way out the door she turned off the lights

Kim laid down and looked around in the dark. She noticed something gold and green glowing in the dark. They looked like eyes. Kim shivered when the green pair looked at her.

"That's kinda creepy," Kim muttered.

"Sorry, it's an automatic things," Shego apologized.

"Night vision," Kira laughed, her eyes disappearing for a few seconds before reappearing.

"Well...good night," Kim said closing her eyes.

Kira and Shego waited until the redhead's breathing became shallow with a rhythmic pattern of sleep. When they confirmed the girl was asleep, they slowly and quietly climbed out of their beds.. They turned off the machines attached to them and disconnected themselves.

They found their clothes, even though they were torn and bloody. They donned their things and silently slipped out of the room. When the coast was clear, the pair bolted through the building; making sure to stay hidden from the night staff members.

Outside they relaxed. both of them grinned and started for home. They enjoyed the walk in the cool night air.

"So are we going to check the wreckage tomorrow?" Kira asked, sounding hopeful.

"Why?" Shego asked looking at the teen like she grew another head.

"I was hoping to find my mask," Kira admitted with a sigh." I didn't have time to grab it before we bailed."

"I don't think it made it, Firebug. If it did I don't think we'd be able to find it in the wreckage," Shego said and wrapped a comforting arm around Kira's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss it."

"We'll get you a new one," Shego said and gave Kira a squeeze.

Kira sighed. It wouldn't be the same. Sensei Yoshi had given her that mask when she had finished her training. It was especially made to withstand the heat of her fire but never burn her, it was made with magic. She only knew one other person who knew about this sacred magic.

Shego didn't say anything else. Kira was somewhat happy with the silence. Both of them wishing they had another way home besides walking.

An hour later they reached their home. Shego pulled out her picking tools from her ankle pouch. She slid the tools into the lock and began to work. Shego designed the lock herself so that only Kira and herself knew how to pick them. Who needed a hidden spare key when picking a lock was so much more fun?

With a satisfying click, Shego opened the door with a content sigh. She waited for Kira to walk in before shutting the door behind her. Kira smiled, she liked being home. Kira headed for her room but was stopped by Shego.

"What do you plan to do, Firebug?" Shego asked.

"Take a couple weeks off from school. Have someone bring me my homework and hand it in for me. I really don't feel like going for a while," Kira said and turned to her cousin.

"It's ok. I'll pick up your work for you then.'' Shego understood.

Kira smiled and hugged Shego. "Thanks, Shay."

Shego smiled and hugged her cousin back. "No problem, Firebug."

Kira pulled away and turned to go to her room but was stopped by Shego again. She sighed.

"Your birthday is next Saturday. What do you want?" Shego asked.

"Surprise me... And I don't feel like celebrating, so no party," Kira warned.

"Sure thing, Firebug," Shego said, her fingers crossed. "Good night."

"Night," Kira yawned and headed to her room, finally.

Kira stripped from her blood and ruined gear. She put the stuff in a special bin and went to pull a new set from her closet. She grabbed the plastic wrapped packages that contained new gear, each labeled in both Chinese and Japanese. She tore open the packages and put the outfit in its drawer. She made everything was accounted for before shutting and locking the drawer.

With that Kira stripped nude and disposed of her other clothes. She groaned when she realized she had to figure how to shower with her left arm in a cast. She managed and took a quick shower. The fire wielder climbed out of the shower and headed for her dresser. She grabbed a pair of boxer briefs and pulled them on.

Kira sat heavily down onto her bed. She sighed and put her face in her hand. She looked at her visible wounds. The stitches on her back and side could be taken out by the next night. Her cast would have to wait for another four or five days.

She laid down on her back, not caring that she was half nude. She pondered what she would do after her wounds healed. She sighed and crawled under her sheets and didn't take long to fall asleep.

A couple rooms over, Shego sat on her bed. Feeling clean and fresh after her shower and clean clothes change. She was trying to think of what to get Kira. After several minutes she made her decision and would call for it tomorrow. She laid down and pulled her blanket up to her chin. She soon fell asleep.

A/N: There you go. I don't know when the next update will be. I'll try to make it at least a monthly thing, hopefully. I've been a little distracted with the...'images' my girlfriend has put in my head ........Uh yeah... Well till next time, I'm going to enjoy my grad gifts ^^. Laterz- VRK


	15. Twice In One Day?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Deadliest Catch... but Kira is mine.

A/N: Here's the next installment. It's a little late but I made it a little longer than my normal length to make up for it... Well today is a good day ^^ It's my girlfriends and my 'halfaversary'. It's a bummer that she's not here with me. Oh wells.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed, favorited and all that funness. You people are awesome.

Chapter 15

-

Six days after the hospital escape

----

Kira woke up at her usual time. Even when she didn't go to school she woke up that early to do her forms, as she did every morning. She pulled on a pair of shorts and a sports bra then walked outside.

She stretched. her arm was removed from the annoying cast the day before. It felt nice to be able to move it freely again. With all her wounds healed, this was the best she felt in days.

Kira started her forms, getting back into her normal routine. She felt calm and relaxed. It was the first time since they escaped the hospital. She had a few accidents the past couple days because of her emotions weren't in check. Shego had to be on guard with the fire extinguisher after Kira nearly lit her kitchen table on fire from her frustration. Kira hadn't been able to do her forms in days and her massive amounts of homework hadn't helping her frayed nerves.

After a few sets, Kira noticed that something was off. Shego had yet to come out and join her like she always did. Kira shrugged it off and finished her forms before she went in search of her cousin. She searched the house but didn't find any trace of her cousin. Kira pondered where the woman could have gone as she headed back to the kitchen to get something to eat.

She finished her meal and headed to the living room. She flopped down on the couch with remote in hand. She flipped through channels trying to find something. She found a decent show on the a history channel about vampires.

Part way through the show, a knock came to the door. Kira got up to answer it, barely looking away from the show. She opened the door to find a eye patch wearing woman standing on their doormat.

"Dr. Director, what're doing here?" Kira asked, confused beyond belief onto why Betty was on her doorstep.

"I'm actually here to see you," Betty said formally.

Kira looked surprised. "Come in then." Kira stepped aside and allowed Dr. Director into the house. She closed the door right behind her. Kira went back to her couch, "Make yourself comfortable." Betty sat down in the arm chair as Kira muted the TV before turning her full attention to the Director.

"That murder was quite strange," Betty commented after she glanced at the TV.

"Quite," Kira agreed. "But that isn't what you made a house visit for is it?"

Betty laughed slightly, "Just like Shego. No funny business."

"Well it's not every day that the Director of Global Justice shows up on your doorstep," Kira said crossing her arms.

"I can tell you weren't expecting visitors," Betty replied, noting Kira's current state of dress, or lack thereof. But she also took note that Kira was in better shape than any of her agents, even Kim.

Kira shrugged," Doesn't bother you does it?"

Betty shook her head. Kira now noticed the small box the older woman had in her hands. She quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Well, the reason I made a visit today was to give this to you," Betty said and held out the box.

Kira uncrossed her arms and reached for it. When she had the box she lifted off the lid. Inside was her face mask. Kira immediately looked up at Betty.

"We found it in the wreckage. It was blackened from the fire. I had it polished and replaced the straps with a fireproof material," Betty pointed out. "I was rather surprised that it survived the explosion. It must be able to tolerate extreme heat."

"Yes it can," Kira said as she removed the mask from the box. "My sensei made it so it could withstand my power."

Kira looked it over. The metal gleamed like it did so long ago. The black straps looked like her silk ones that she originally had on the mask. Kira traced the fangs of the mask with her thumb as she stared at it.

"I'm glad that it was able to be finished in time for your birthday. The ash was caked and charred on pretty good. They had one hell of a time getting it out of the detail work the mask has," Director told.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me," Kira said and looked up at the older woman with a smile gracing her lips.

"You're welcome." Betty stood to leave and before she walked out the door she looked back at the teen, "I hope you have a happy birthday."

Kira smiled and nodded.

Betty closed the door behind herself. Kira stared at the mask for she didn't know how long. She didn't even notice Shego walk in with a good sized black wrapped box.

"Whatcha got there, Firebug?" Shego asked, after she went to hide the box.

Kira looked up slightly startled. She saw Shego standing to her right, waiting for a reply. "My mask."

"Oh?" Shego replied, surprised.

"Betty came by and gave it to me. She wished me a happy birthday... I completely spaced that it was my birthday," Kira frowned.

"Betty came here?" Shego questioned because she didn't what she was hearing about Betty making a house visit.

Kira nodded confirmation. Shego smirked and shook her head.

"So where were you?" Kira changed the subject.

"Out."

Kira sighed. She didn't even bother asking further, knowing that she wasn't getting an answer she wanted. She went back to watching TV and found the show she was watching was over. Kira changed the channel and found that _Deadliest Catch_ was on. She loved that show, and she had no clue why.

Shego noticed that Kira wasn't paying any attention to her anymore. She took the opportunity to start Kira's cake. Her favorite: frosted angel food cake.

Shego had been out getting one of Kira's gifts. She made a quick stop to see Kimmie too. She talked to Kim about coming over later for a surprise party for Kira, even though Kira told her no party. Shego instructed the red head to bring friends. Kim easily agreed, rather excited about the party.

Shego thanked the people who did the TV schedule. There was several episodes of _Deadliest Catch _on and Kira would have her eyes glued to the TV. Shego let the teen watch a few more episodes before she sent Kira out to go get some 'supplies', so she could finish some of the preparations. Shego even let Kira drive her car.

Kira groaned, getting up from the couch. She loved that show, even if she had seen all the episodes multiple times. She sighed as she headed to her room to get dressed.

Kira dressed in a pair of tight, low riding (really low riding) jeans and a black tank top that exposed some of her lower midriff. She didn't try to dress up fancy because all she was doing was going to the grocery store... Like she dresses up anyway.

----

Kira pulled back into the driveway and cut the engine. She pulled out the stuff she was sent to get and carried it inside. She took it all to the kitchen where Shego was making pizza, from scratch.

"Just put it on the table," Shego ordered, cutting mushrooms for the pizza.

Kira sat the stuff on the table without a word. She went back to her spot on the black leather couch that she had spent most of her day on. She kicked her feet up onto the coffee table and went back to watching TV. She was lucky that her show was still on.

----

Five o'clock rolled round and a someone came at the door, again. Kira surprised a little, twice in one day.

Kim had picked up Ron, Monique, and Bonnie for the party. She called them earlier that day and told them about the surprise party Shego was throwing for Kira. She also told them she would pick them up, so they would get there at the same time. When they got to Shego's house, they argued on who was going to ring the door bell. Rufus offered to do it. Kim held him up and let the naked mole rat have the honor of ringing the bell.

Kira jumped over the back of the couch, after Shego told her to answer it. She pulled open the door and was surprised the second time that day.

"Happy Birthday!" They said in unison.

Kira was caught between smiling and slamming the door. She decided to be nice to her friends and the smile won out. She stepped aside and ushered them in.

Kira pulled Kim aside. "This is Shay's idea isn't it?" Kira whispered.

"Well she came up with it but I helped by getting everyone," Kim said.

Kira nodded and let Kim go. She moved back to the living room. "Make yourselves comfortable, guys," Kira said.

Shego came out of the kitchen. She smiled at Kim, who returned it. Shego walked to where Kira sat. She dropped a small rectangle thing wrapped in red paper in Kira's lap. Kira looked at Shego with a raised eyebrow.

"Open it," Shego ordered.

Kira grabbed it and ripped the paper off. It was a DVD of a movie she liked and never got the chance to fully watch, _Sweeney Todd. _Kira smiled.

"Thanks Shay," Kira said. "Let's watch it!"

No one objected. Kira jumped up and went to put it in. She tore off the annoying plastic wrapping and put the disc into the DVD player. Kira turned out the lights and sat down. They waited for Shego to return with bowls of popcorn before starting. She came back and sat large bowls on the coffee table and sat next to Kim on the small couch.

Kira snickered. The seating arrangements were how she wanted. She made sure that Kim and Shego were going to sit next to each other. Kim had a slight blush on her face that only added to Kira's enjoyment. She started the movie and made herself comfortable.

Towards the end of the movie, Shego excused herself and snuck out of the room. She went to the Kitchen to stick the pizzas in the oven. Shego didn't notice that Kim excused herself from the movie as well.

"Need any help?" Kim asked.

Shego smiled and slid the last pizza in the oven. "Nope. Got it handled, Pumpkin."

Shego leaned against the counter and turned her attention to the teen hero. She noticed that Kim looked like she wanted to ask something.

"Something you want to ask, Kimmie?" Shego asked.

"Shego, do you know that Kira has told me things?" Kim asked, stepping closer to Shego.

"Like what?" Shego questioned.

Kim was getting rather close now. "How you feel about me."

Shego gripped the edge of the counter top. "And?"

Kim moved even closer, their faces inches apart. "I feel the same way about you."

Kim pressed her lips to Shego's. Shego's brain took a moment to comprehend that Kim was kissing her. 'Kim is kissing me...' was the last thought in Shego's head before she kissed back.

"Finally!!"

Kim and Shego pulled apart. They found Kira standing there with grin on her face. Shego blushed a little, while Kim's face quickly turned a deep shade of red from embarrassment.

A/N: Ooh looks like they got caught XD. But the party isn't over yet. I wanted to ask if I should keep the Ouija board scene or get rid of it for the next chapter? It's up to you guys. So I'll let that idea boil around in your noggins and wait.-VRK


	16. Truth Or Dare

Disclaimer: Kira is mine of course but alas I don't own the others.

A/N: I'm not dead! I know it's been like freaking forever since I updated last and you probably don't want to hear apologies but life's been an insane roller coaster. But I'm back and here you are, a chapter twice as long as a normal one! I had to rewrite a huge amount from the original. You're getting a Truth or Dare scene instead of a Ouija board scene...I'm iffy about the scene but oh well.

Thanks to you guys still hanging in there and to those awesome people who reviewed ^^

--Chapter 16--

"Took you guys long enough," Kira smirked. "I wanted to check how long the food was going to take because Ron looks like he's about to eat the chair."

Shego took a moment to fight off the blush and glare at Kira, "It won't be done for another ten to fifteen minutes."

Kira chuckled and left the room. The moment totally lost because of the fire thrower. Kim looked at Shego for a long moment before nervously following. Shego huffed and finished with the preparations in the kitchen, feeling slightly annoyed with her cousin's interruption. She soon joined the others in the living room.

Kira sat down on the floor next to the coffee table with a mischievous grin on her face. Monique, Ron and Bonnie shared a look, wondering what Kira was thinking. Kira waited till Kim and Shego entered the room before saying anything. Making some of the room's inhabitants nervous.

"How about a game of Truth or Dare?" Kira asked, not really putting it up for debate.

Ron decided to not play and just watch. The others were slightly apprehensive about playing but agreed anyway. Kira smirked triumphantly as the rooms inhabitants shared curious looks.

"I'll go first," Kira declared and eyed each one of the player before stopping on Monique. "Monique, truth or dare."

Monique thought for a moment before answering, "Dare."

Kira didn't have to think long. "I dare you to trade shirts with Ron."

"Wait! I'm not playing!" Ron shouted, not believing he was being drug into the game.

"You're still in the room. We won't ask you questions but you still have to participate," Kira explained.

Ron sighed defeated and shed his shirt, handing it to Monique. Monique looked at the garment with slightly hidden disgust. She shed her top, with her back turned to everyone, and pulled on Ron's shirt. Ron hesitantly pulled on Monique's shirt, feeling a little uncomfortable. Kim and Bonnie looked at Kira with wide eyes at what she put Monique through. Kira just smirked and watched the reactions.

"Alright Bonnie, your turn," Kira nodded towards the brunette, leaning back on her hands.

"Kira, truth or dare?" Bonnie asked without hesitating.

"Dare," Kira responded just as quickly.

Bonnie smirked, "I dare you to walk outside in just you undergarments and then sit here for the rest of the game in them."

Kira chuckled, "How far outside?"

"To the end of the driveway," Bonnie answered.

Kira got up and peeled off her tank top as she headed for the door. She pulled off her pants and set her cloths on the back of the couch. Kira, in her sports bra and boxer briefs, then proceeded out the door and down the driveway. She stood out there for a few moments before turning around and striding back to the house.

Bonnie and Monique stared at how easily Kira had shed her cloths without a second thought. Kim blushed, being the prude she was. Ron watched wide eyed as the dark haired teen strutted out of the house with confidence. Shego just snickered as her cousin was being eyed up by her female friends, except Kim who was intrigued by the scars that decorated the martial artist.

Kira came back into the house and took her seat back. She smirked at Bonnie as she leaned back on her hands once again. Not caring that she was in her underwear in front of her friends. And she was able to catch blushes on both Monique's and Bonnie's cheeks as they watched her.

"Monique, your turn." Kira said.

Monique thought for a moment before looking at Kim. "Kim, truth or dare?"

Kim thought for a moment and decided what the heck and picked dare. Monique was a little bummed because no one had chosen truth yet. But she easily came up with a dare.

"Kim I dare you to sit in Shego's lap." Monique said.

Kira chuckled as the red head got up and sat in her cousin's lap, blushing slightly. Shego smirked and pulled Kim firmly in to her lap, making herself comfortable. A small smile appeared on Kim's face after she made herself comfortable in the older woman's lap. Monique smiled slightly, knowing how Kim felt about the ex-villain.

"Kim's turn," Monique said cheerfully.

"Bonnie truth or dare," Kim said.

Bonnie thought for a moment. "Truth."

"Is it true that you think Kira is sexy?" Kim asked, having seen the way Bonnie looked at fire wielder.

Bonnie eye's were wide as a blush quickly grew on her face. Bonnie looked at Kira, who was slightly surprised by the question but still looking calm. The others watched and waited for Bonnie to answer. Shego smirked at how obvious the answer was by how the girl reacted and how long it was taking her to answer.

Bonnie finally answered, "Yes"

Bonnie looked back to Kira, expecting a look of anger or something of equal dislike. But she found that Kira was smirking slightly at her answer. She quickly looked away.

"Alright my turn," Shego said. And as Shego was about to ask Kim truth or dare the buzzer for the oven went off. "Well so much for that." Shego sighed and moved Kim out of her lap to get the pizzas from the oven.

Kira got up and retrieved her cloths. She quickly put them on and sat back down. She noticed Kim's eyes land on her dragon face mask on the coffee table. Kim picked up the metal mask and studied it closely before looking at Kira.

"You left it behind on the ship...How'd you get it back?" Kim asked.

"Betty," Kira answered, "she dropped it off earlier today."

Kim looked back at the mask, "I'm surprised it made it."

"It's made to tolerate intense heat, you know. It's magic my sensei used to make it for me. It was my gift for finishing all of my training," Kira smiled softly.

Kim nodded and set it back down on the table. Rufus climbed onto the table to get a closer look at it.

"Ok, pizza time. Come and get it," Shego ordered from the kitchen.

The group of teen jumped up and quickly moved to the kitchen. They found the food set out buffet style on the kitchen counter. They each grabbed a plate and grabbed food.

"Save some room for cake," Shego warned as she watched the teens pile food on their plates.

They moved to the kitchen table and sat down. They chatted amongst themselves as they ate. Kira was surprised that she was having such a good time.

Shego brought the cake to the table when they were finished. Kira looked at Shego funny because of the number 18 candle in her cake. Kira blew the candle out only to have it relight. Kira tried again and received the same result. She plucked the candle from the cake, licked her fingers and pinched the flame out. Now it was out for good.

"A trick candle?" Kira asked with the 'you've got to be kidding me' tone.

"I couldn't help myself," Shego chuckled as she cut and served the cake.

"You're a really good chef, Shego," Ron complemented after inhaling his cake, almost literally.

"Thanks," Shego smirked as she enjoyed a slice of the cake.

When everyone was finished Shego ordered everyone back to the living room. "Time for Firebug to open her presents."

"Oh I forgot something in the car," Monique said and quickly headed outside.

"Same here," Kim, Ron and Bonnie said and followed suit.

"You guys didn't..." Kira said in disbelief

They went outside to the car and each brought something in. Kira looked at her friends.

"You guys didn't have to," Kira said softly.

Bonnie smiled, "We wanted to."

"You did help save Middleton," Ron said.

"Yea, it's no problem girl," Monique smiled, pushing Kira a chair.

Shego walked into the room with a large stack of gifts wrapped in black, blue, and red paper. She set them on the floor in front of Kira. Kira looked a little lost on what to do or say, never having this many presents before.

"Mine first!" Kim declared.

Kira's eyebrows raised as Kim handed her a small black box wrapped in a red ribbon. Kira pulled the ribbon off the box and removed the lid. She pulled out a device from the box and a pair of black and silver ear buds.

The device was about four inches long, two and half inches wide, and half an inch thick. It had a large screen that took up most of the front of the device, save for few buttons on the bottom. Kira turned it over and found the shell of the device was made of a heavy metal. And a black Japanese style dragon decorated the back of the device. Kira was amazed by the piece of tech in her hands.

"What is it?" Kira asked curiously, because she'd never seen anything like it before.

"It's called the Black Dragon," Kim smiled, "Wade and I designed it especially for you. Wade decide to name it. It's an mp3 player. Like other players you can download music, videos, pictures and stuff but you can also access the internet. The screen is a touch screen and scratch resistant."

"What's its memory size?" Kira asked turning the device over in her hands.

"120 gigs." Kim answered.

Kira's jaw dropped. "Wow...Thank you," Kira said sincerely and set the device back in the box.

"No problem. Oh yeah, if you need any help or have any questions, Wade put an icon on it that will connect you directly to him." Kim told as she took her spot on the small couch.

"That's totally wicked," Kira smiled and set it aside. "Thank you."

"Okay mine next," Ron said, "Rufus helped pick it out."

Shego looked skeptical as Rufus gave Kira the small gift. Kira opened it and took out a slave bracelet. The bracelet was a Celtic knot band that was an inch wide with a light chain connecting to a ring of the same design that could fit on her middle finger. Kira smiled.

"Thanks guys. This is really cool," Kira said as she put the bracelet on her left wrist and slid the ring on her middle finger.

Ron smiled and gave out a boo yah.

Bonnie held a small box out to Kira, blushing slightly, "Here."

Kira smiled at Bonnie and gently took the box from her hand. Kira opened it and found two rings inside. They were wide bands, masculine in style. One was a silver ring with a frosted design of a dragon wrapped around it. The other was a smaller sized ring with skull and cross bones imprinted into the metal. Kira put the dragon ring on her left thumb and the skull and cross bone ring on her right middle finger.

"I love them. Thank you, Bonnie," Kira said and smiled sincerely at the girl.

Bonnie smiled and blushed a little more, returning to her seat.

"Here you go girl. Hope you like." Monique said and set a soft package in Kira's lap.

Kira ripped off the blue wrapping paper. She held up one of the items. It was a white tank top with black skulls on the left hip. The other item was a black tank top with a red dragon that wrapped itself around the article of clothing.

"Killer, Monique," Kira smirked as she looked at the black tank top. "These are awesome."

"Thought you'd like them. New stock at Club Banana. Those were the first out of the box. They won't be released till next month," Monique smile. "You're the first to have them."

"Seriously?" Kira asked surprised and received a nod in response. "Thanks, Mon."

"No prob girl. They're your style." Monique smiled.

Kira folded the clothing and set them aside. Before Kira could grab one of her presents from Shego, the home phone rang. Shego muttered a few curses as she jumped up to answer it. Kira waited for Shego to finish the call, knowing it wouldn't last long.

"Who was it Shay?" Kira asked.

"Mike calling to warn us that Hector is dragging them over for a visit. A late birthday visit since Aviarius stopped them from coming today," Shego explained.

Kira sighed.

"Relatives?" Bonnie asked Kira and received a nod.

"Don't worry about it and open you presents. Come one hurry up," Shego urged with a smirk.

Kira opened her presents from Shego. She got six CDs, five large books, and a new stereo for her room. Shego then brought in her last present. Kira opened the large box and pulled an instrument case from inside. On the top read Moennig. Kira's eyes shot open wide and she quickly opened the case. The case was lined with electric blue velvet and resting in the case was a black wood stain violin. Made by her favorite actress' father.

Her friends looked on as Kira gently removed the instrument from the case. She removed the bow and found that it was already ready for use. Kira stood up and looked it over.

"Play something," Shego said with a soft smile.

Kira poised the instrument under her chin. She placed her fingers upon the strings and raised the bow. After a moment's pause, Kira began playing a sad sounding melody. Her fingers and bowing fluid motions. Her eyes closed as she played.

(A/N: The song I picture her playing is Sad Romance by Jessica Yeh, if you're curious)

The occupants of the room watched amazed. They were surprised that their friend has such talent. And they couldn't help but feel the sadness radiating from the beautiful song Kira played. The song nearly brought tears to their eyes.

When Kira was finished with the song, everyone clapped. Kira gave a slight smile and bowed. Then she placed the violin back in its case.

"How long have you played violin?" Monique asked.

"Fourteen years now," Kira answered as she clipped the case shut, frowning slightly at the memory of her parents forcing the instrument upon her when she was little.

"Do you play any instruments, Shego?" Kim asked.

"Piano and cello," Shego answered.

"Don't forget bass guitar," Kira said setting the case aside.

Shego sighed, "Yeah that too...it wasn't hard to learn anyway."

"So now what're we going to do?" Bonnie asked.

Kira shrugged and looked at the others.

"It's getting rather late..." Monique said as she looked at her watch.

"You can go home if you want to, it's not like I'm keeping you here," Kira chuckled.

"That might be a good idea because it's already past eleven," Ron agreed.

The others agreed that they should head home. They all gave Kira a hug and bid farewell to their friend before heading out the door. Kim hung back as the others left headed to the car. Kira smirked and walked away, giving Shego and Kim a few moments alone.

Shego noticed Kira slip out of the room. She smirked at how convenient it was. Kim tried not to giggle as she noticed Kira leave.

"She's too good to you," Kim smiled at Shego.

"Oh shut up. It's not like you don't like it," Shego quipped and pulled Kim to her with a smirk playing her lips.

"You're right, I do like it," Kim grinned and closed the distance between them.

Their kiss was passionate but not too sensual. They wanted to take things slow, feeling no need to rush things. Their embrace lasted for a few minutes until a hairless rodent honked the horn. Kim pulled back and gave Shego a sheepish smile as the older woman sighed in annoyance.

"Can I stop by tomorrow?" Kim asked shyly.

Shego looked at her for a moment before a small smile appeared. "I'd like that."

"Spankin'. Noonish?" Kim asked with a grin on her face.

"Sure. One of us should be up by then," Shego said, "Kira'll probably still be sleeping."

"No I won't!! I'll be up before you to do my forms!" Kira shouted defensively from her room.

Kim giggled as Shego rolled her eyes.

"But she probably won't be fully dressed by then," Shego muttered.

Another honk sounded off.

"You should probably go before a neighbor complains about noise pollution." Shego said.

Kim smiled and gave Shego a peck on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Shego smiled in return.

Kim trotted out to her car. She climbed in and quickly drove away.

--

A/N: My, and Kira's, favorite actress Katherine Moennig's father, William Moennig, is a violin maker and if I could play I would dream of having the violin Kira got from Shego. I originally was going to have Kira play a jig on her violin but I decided to change it something with a little more feeling... I hope you liked it- VRK


	17. Rather Revealing

Disclaimer: Same as usual.

A/N: OMG an update this soon! What's wrong with me...jkjk... I'm in the mood to sit and type so I took full advantage of it. So here you guys go another chapter that is still longer than the norm. It's not very exciting but you get to learn more about Kira so I hope you like it. And review because I love them, they make me happy.

--Chapter 17--

Shego closed the door and fell back against it. She couldn't help smiling to herself because she felt giddy over what had happened that day. Kira came back out to the living room after hearing Kim leave. She gave Shego a weird look when she saw the smile on Shego's face.

"What's with the goofy grin?" Kira teased, knowing full well why or rather who was making her cousin smile like a goofball.

"Oh shut up," Shego growled, but sounded more like a purr.

Kira smirked and went and collected her gifts. She piled everything in her arms and easily carried it all to her room. She glanced at Shego as she walked past, she was still leaning back against the door grinning. Kira shook her head and continued to her room muttering about how creepy her cousin was being.

Kira went about setting up her new stereo and putting things away. When she had everything settled she went and took a quick shower. When she was finished she on a pair of black boxer briefs and a plain white tank top.

"You asleep, Firebug?" Shego asked through the door.

"I'm not even in bed yet," Kira answered with a short laugh.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Kira answered as she jumped onto her bed.

She sat down and crossed her legs as Shego entered the room. Shego came in and sat on the bed beside her. Kira looked at her cousin curiously.

"So...did you have a good birthday?" Shego asked.

Kira smiled, "No..."

Shego looked hurt by her answer.

"That was the best birthday I've ever had," Kira finished wearing an even bigger smile.

Shego looked at Kira and couldn't help but smile at how happy the teen was. Kira's smiles were contagious.

Kira pounced Shego, hugging the woman tightly. Shego yelped in surprise, she was lucky she kept her balance or they would've both landed on the floor.

"Thank you, Shay," Kira spoke softly, "That's the most anyone has ever done for my birthday." Kira rested her head on Shego's shoulder and gave the green woman a squeeze.

"Well I did all of this cause I love ya, Firebug. You're dear to me," Shego said and squeezed the teen back.

Kira nearly started crying. "I love you too, Shay."

Kira held onto Shego for several minutes. She didn't let go until she regained her solid composure. When she did she smiled at the ex-villain.

It was the first birthday that Kira had celebrated like a normal person would. When she was little, her parents were always too busy to celebrate. After the incident on her fifth birthday, when the meteor struck, she was shipped off to Sensei Yoshi. She trained with Sensei Yoshi until she was thirteen and had learned all Sensei Yoshi could teach her. On her fourteenth birthday, two weeks after she returned home, she had to attend her parents' funeral. They had both died in a car accident. After the funeral she went to a ninja school in Japan that her sensei had advised her to go to. She learned, trained, and mastered several skills quickly over three years. And before Christmas on her seventeenth year, Shego offered to take her in, more like demanded. Before now she had never really celebrated a birthday because she was too busy training.

"Thank you so much, Shay," Kira smiled.

"No problem, Firebug," Shego smiled softly and ruffled Kira's hair. Kira chuckled and ran a hand through her hair, easily fixing it. "Goodnight, Firebug." Shego patted Kira on the leg before getting off the bed.

Shego turned off the lights and closed the door after Kira wished her pleasant dreams. Shego smiled to herself and headed off to bed, knowing very well that she was going to pleasant dreams about a certain red headed hero. Shego changed into a big shirt and a pair of boxers before crawling under her blanket. Being content, if not happy, about how the day turned out, Shego went to sleep.

Kira awoke a little later than she usually did. She had felt so comfortable sleeping that she didn't want to get up. It was already ten in the morning and to her surprise she couldn't hear any movement in the house. Kira got out of bed and left her room.

"That's odd...could've figured she'd be up by now," Kira muttered and headed down the hall to check on Shego.

Kira peeked into Shego's room and found Shego sprawled across her bed, sleeping soundly. She smiled, she was right when she told Shego last night that she'd be up before her. Shutting the door Kira quietly snuck back to her room.

The fire wielder changed into a sports bra and a pair of black basketball shorts before leaving her room again. She quickly headed out to the backyard to do her morning kata forms. When she finished them she did some tai chi. When she was finished with all her forms, she headed back inside. She went to her room to take a shower.

After getting cleaned and dried, Kira went to her dresser. She pulled on a pair of tight, faded black jeans and her black sports bra before the doorbell rang. She ran to answer it, hoping that Shego wouldn't wake up. She quickly undid the locks and yanked the door open.

Kim stood patiently waiting for someone to answer the door. She heard noises of locks being undone and then the door flew open, startling Kim a little. There stood Kira in really low riding jeans and a sports bra. Kim blushed.

"Oh hey, Kim," Kira smiled and ushered her inside.

Kim returned the smile and entered. Kim moved into the living room and took a seat on the small couch. She watched Kira move to the kitchen. Kira walked back into view and through a passage way to the hallway to the bedrooms. In her hand was a tray of ice cubes. Kim giggled at the devious look Kira had gave her before she disappeared. Kim sat and listened. Kira made no noise as she snuck into Shego's room. The house was silent for another minute until a shriek erupted.

"KIRA!!" Shego screamed.

Kira ran out of the room with Shego hot on her heels. Shego's hands were ablaze as she chased the teen. Kira just smirked as the woman chased her.

"Get back here!" Shego growled.

Kira laughed as she vaulted the length of the kitchen table. Shego followed. Kira paused next to the couch, waiting for Shego to strike. She flipped over the couch before Shego's hit could connect and landed beside Kim, the smirk never leaving her face.

Shego growled and scowled at her cousin. Then she noticed the red head. Her plasma immediately extinguished as a blush started appearing on her face. She was still in her pajamas and was suffering from serious bed head, sexy bed head in Kim's opinion. Kira smiled victoriously, while Kim giggled at what had just occurred.

"Um...yeah... I'll be right back," Shego muttered embarrassed, and headed back to her room quickly.

Kira laughed and climbed off the couch. She stretched her arms of her head and was off to her room again. She noticed Kim watching her.

"Want something to drink? Pop? Water? Energy drink? Green tea?" Kira offered, rattling off a list of what they had.

"A pop is fine," Kim smiled

"Dr. Cola?" Kira asked.

"Sure."

Kira nodded and walked to the kitchen. She didn't really care about being shirtless because she was still covered. She didn't understand why Kim seemed so prudish about such things. She pushed the thought aside as she opened the fridge.

Kim lounged back into the leather couch, making herself comfortable. Kira returned and handed her a can of pop. Kim couldn't help but look Kira over, still amazed at how fit the girl was. And the various scars made her curious.

"Quit that. You'll make Shego jealous," Kira teased, setting the other can she had on the coffee table.

"Sorry... I'm just surprised at how fit you are. You're basically all muscle." Kim said, feeling slightly jealous.

"Thanks. Doing kata and tai chi forms every morning helps keep me in shape," Kira said, "Shego built a gym/dojo downstairs for when it's too cold to do it outside."

"Wow. Is Shego as fit as you?" Kim asked curious, knowing the woman was fit but curious on just how fit.

"Almost. Her body structure is different than mine. She curves..." Kira shrugged, "I don't as you see."

"Well it suits you," Kim said.

"Oh quit flattering me. I know you like Shego's curves," Kira smirked deviously. "I'm going to go finish getting ready."

Kira passed Shego going to her room. Shego glared at her. Kira smirked and continued to her room.

Kim noticed Shego enter the room and smiled. Shego was dressed in a green button up shirt with a black tie loosely around her neck and a pair of black jeans. She pulled the look off easily. She took the seat next to Kim and snagged the unopened can of pop off the coffee table. Kim was about to tell Shego that the pop was Kira's when Kira came back out in a red tee and wearing a black tie too.

"Hey! That's mine," Kira growled.

"So?" Shego asked and drank from the can.

Kira huffed and went to get another drink. She opted for green tea this time round.

Kira came back out and flopped into the chair. She cracked open the bottle and took a large sip from its contents.

"What're your plans today Firebug?" Shego asked.

"Taking the camaro and heading to Go to visit the cemetery," Kira answered.

"What for?" Kim asked out of curiosity.

"To visit my parents' grave. The fourth anniversary of their death was a couple days ago," Kira said nonchalantly and took another swig of her green tea.

"I'm sorry," Kim apologized sadly.

"It's ok. I didn't get to know them that well. Sensei Yoshi was the closest thing to a father I had." Kira said, "They died a couple weeks after I finished my training. I got to attend my first birthday home, since I was five, going to their funeral."

"That's sad."

"It's life," Shego sighed.

"How'd they die?" Kim asked.

"Car accident," Kira answered.

"What did you do after they died?"

"Went to a ninja school in Japan for three years. Sensei Yoshi, being my master, allowed me to attend the school easily. Last year I moved in with Shay, since she was willing to take me in." Kira smiled softly.

"Do you mind me asking how you obtained your powers?" Kim couldn't help her curiosity.

"I was visiting my family the day it hit. I was outside on my way to the tree house when the comet struck," Kira answered.

Kim nodded.

"Firebug, if you plan to go to the grave, you better hurry. Hector, Mike, and the twins are going to show up sometime today," Shego said, "I don't know how long I can spend time with Hego and Mego in the same room."

"I'll head out right now. Where are your keys?" Kira asked and jumped over the larger couch.

"On my nightstand. You better not speed the all the way there," Shego warned.

"I won't." Kira said as she trotted to Shego's room.

Kim watched Kira. Kim never would've thought that Kira had gone through so much. Kira acted like it was nothing and didn't let it bother her. Kim was amazed by how strong willed the older girl was.

Kira twirled the keys on her middle finger as she walked past the living room on her way to the door.

"Have your cell on you?" Shego asked.

Kira stopped and began patting her pockets. She muttered a curse as she went to her room. She grabbed her cell off her nightstand and headed back for the front door. Walking past the living room again she waved the cell phone to show she had it.

"Have money on you?" Shego asked.

Kira stopped again and patted her back pockets for her wallet. She growled and pounded off to her room. She grabbed her wallet and checked to see how much money was in it before shoving it in her back pocket. And she once again headed for the front door.

She pointed at the couple as she walked passed, not looking at them, "Shut up!"

Kira made it out the door this time without any interruptions. She opened the garage door and rounded Shego's camaro. She climbed in the driver seat and started the engine. The engine rumbled loud as she slowly back out of the garage and down the driveway. After she cleared the driveway she shot down the street.

--

A/N: Well now you've learned something about our little Black Dragon...I'm trying to decide if I should keep the morbid grave scene as is or rewrite it because of self mutilation...What are your thoughts?...Well let's see if I can crank out more soon. Hopefully my motivation to type will stick around -VRK


	18. A Bond By Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kira's punk ass lol

A/N: Well I can say that things have been interesting lately. They're slowly getting better though ^^. Here's the new chapter and I'll forewarn that I did keep the self mutilation scene because I didn't feel like cutting and rewriting any more than I normally do. And I had to use those stinkin horizontal ruler insert things because FFnet keeps stealing my other scene deviders

Thanks to all that reviewed, favorited, and stalkingly alerted! You people make me happy...well not the stalkers anyway...that's just plain creepy. Jkjk...well kinda.

--Chapter 18--

"I hope she doesn't wreck my car," Shego frowned as she saw how her cousin backed out of the driveway.

"You could always get Kira her own car," Kim offered up the thought.

"Yeah she wants a 2010 Camaro...those things cost a bit much for her first car that she'll probably wreck," Shego muttered, "It's the only thing she wants for a car...She's so freakin' stuck on getting one"

"If she brings your car back in one piece I think she could handle one." Kim giggled.

Shego shook her head, "Not after she gets a hold of the engine...She'll tinker with it till it's to optimum performance in her opinion. Anything standard or stock will be gone when she's done with it."

"She knows stuff about cars?" Kim said surprised, "How is that she knows so much?"

"When she was trained by Yoshi, she had to be schooled in common classes like math, history, English, and since she was in a different country she learned Chinese and Japanese as core classes. She was able to choose other classes, electives, to be taught." Shego explained, "She chose to take music, mechanics, and electronics. She was taught by the best, with techniques that helped her learn everything faster and more efficient that normal public or even private schooling. She worked as hard in her mechanics, music, and math classes as she did in her training."

"So that's why she's so smart..." Kim mumbled looking down at her feet in thought.

"Yeah. In her school the teachers are far more disciplined than any teacher here. The fact that all of her tutors were the best in their field didn't help much either. She didn't get much time off, an hour or two a day before she went to bed. The rest of her sixteen hour day was spent training and schooling." Shego frowned at the thought of training and schooling everyday for so many years.

"How do you know so much about it?" Kim prodded curiously.

"I asked her about it. She had no problem telling me. Her English was a little bit off at the time. I'm just glad she broke some of the Asian habits she had," Shego chuckled.

"Habits?" Kim quirked an eyebrow for emphasis on her question.

"She used to do the bowing thing and those annoying suffixes like -chan , -san or -sensei . Nearly slapped her silly when she bowed to Hego once." Shego laughed a little at the memory. Kim laughed at the thought too.

Shego smirked, "So why do you want to know so much about Firebug?"

"I was just curious. I wanted to know a little more about her because she seems to mysterious." Kim answered, a blush quickly spreading through her cheeks and rapidly darkening.

"I'm guessing she's a bit too mysterious for your taste, eh Pumpkin?" Shego smirked wider, more deviously.

Kim's blush grew even darker causing Shego to chuckle.

"You're too cute when you blush, Princess." Shego smiled, which caused Kim to blush even more...if it was even possible.

Shego decided to give Kim a break from blushing. "So whatcha wanna do?"

"I dunno," Kim shrugged, looking away from Shego, trying to fight off her blush.

Shego's devious smirk returned. She grabbed hold of the red head beside her, earning a yelp in surprise, and pull her into her lap. Kim's blush returned full force. Shego just grinned as she pulled the younger girl closer against her. Kim quickly relaxed in Shego's hold and eventually leaned back against the green hued woman with a content smile forming her lips.

Shego grabbed the TV remote and turned it to something they could both watch. The agreed on a old kung-fu movie. The two cuddled together and contentedly watched the movie.

* * *

Kira drove for an hour and a half to get to Go City. She was only driving five over the speed limit; the engine roared, wanting to go faster , but Kira didn't feel like chancing a possible run in with the authorities after just having had her record cleaned. A green and black '69 Camaro, with a tall scoop and tires that were barely street legal, wouldn't be very hard to find if she got chased for speeding.

She slowed down as she entered city streets. She navigated the busy streets to a small flower shop she always stopped at when she was in town. She quickly parked outside the small little building and climbed out of the car, making sure to lock the doors behind her.

Kira entered the shop, expecting to see the old lady who owned the place, but found a young woman behind the counter. The young lady greeted her with a friendly smile. The woman looked barely into her twenties, and Kira couldn't help but look. The woman was definitely attractive, she was slim and toned from what Kira could tell. Kira mentally kicked herself at her blatant checking out and quickly moved to where she knew the roses were.

Kira walked through the foliage to the flower cooler on the back wall. She knew what she was here to get and knew where they were after coming to the shop so much. The cooler held a large range of colors. Kira pulled out a two dozen group of white roses and one two dozen group of deep red, almost black, roses. After placing a plastic cover over the thorn cover stems, she headed up to the cashier.

Kira gently set the flowers on the counter so she could pull out her wallet. The woman looked at the flowers then at Kira, with a curious look on her face. Kira didn't notice as she was looking for the right bill for the flowers. Kira pulled out a hundred dollar bill as the woman finally spoke.

"Is there anything else that you'd like?" She asked.

"Um, no thanks you," Kira answered politely with a soft smile.

The total appeared on the register. Kira glanced at it, $35. Kira handed the woman the large bill and gently took the flowers from the counter.

"Keep the change," Kira said as she walked out the door.

The woman smiled as she watched the girl leave. An old woman came up beside her, just in time to Kira walk out. Seeing the teen brought a soft smile to her old lips.

"Ah, Kira Gonvi. Two sets of two dozen roses. One in white and the other in deep red. Correct?" The old woman asked.

The younger woman looked surprised. "How'd you know?"

"She buys them this time of year when she goes to visit her parents' grave." The old woman shook her head with a sigh," They were respected people, her parents... Sad they never paid any mind to the girl when she lived with them. After the accident they sent her away, at the age of five... They died four years ago right after she got home."

"Why did they treat her so badly?" The young woman asked, with a sad expression her face.

"They were too busy with their business lives to pay any attention to her. They sent her to China for schooling. She had to attend her parents' funeral on her fourteenth birthday," The old woman shook her head, "Poor thing... I wonder if she'll see her cousins too, while she's in town."

"Cousins?" The younger lady asked, wondering what the hell the old woman was getting at.

"Oh yes. Team go...to be exact."

The young woman looked at the woman surprised. She looked back to the door that Kira walked out of a few minutes ago.

Kira climbed into the car. She set the roses, with the utmost care, on the passenger seat. She sighed as she started the car, readying herself to see her parents' resting place. The car roared as she drove down the street; navigating, from memory, to Go cemetery on the outskirts of town.

She parked the car near the gravesite. She grabbed the roses and climbed out of the car. And she began her way through rows of headstones and stopping in an all too familiar one. She relaxed a lot more when she noticed that there wasn't anyone around that day. She knelt down in front of her parents' headstone, laying the deep red roses against the engraved stone slab.

"I don't see why I bother sometimes," Kira sighed, "It's not like you guys acted like real parents. I barely even knew you."

Kira set the white roses beside her before she pulled up the grass in from of the tombstone. There laid the metal case she hid there when she was fourteen. She removed the case from the earth and opened the lock with the small skeleton key on the necklace around her neck. She flipped open the lid to reveal a large dagger. A family heirloom. It was branded with the Gonvi shield; the pattern Hector used for the Team Go uniforms but separated the colors: green, purple, blue, red, and black. Kira found it ironic after they were hit by the comet.

Kira removed the blade from the case. She held it in her hands for a long moment, remembering when she was handed the heirloom at her parents' funeral. Kira sighed as she looked up at the engraved stone in front of her.

"The only thing I hold of you as family is blood. I have no fond memories of you. Sensei Yoshi was more of a parent than you two ever were. All you did was bring me to this world," Kira spoke as she stood the white roses up against the cold stone. "Blood to blood, we are bound."

As she finished saying that line, she cut a deep line down the inside of her left arm. She stood and held the her left hand over the white roses. Blood trickled down her arm and hand, dripping onto the pure, silk white petals. Kira watched the blood flow till her body quickly began healing the wound. When the blood stopped, Kira placed the dagger back into its case and back into its own earthy grave.

Kira sighed a relaxed sigh. Each time she did this, she felt a lot better. It felt as if all her burdens were now left to rot with her parents. She steadily stood up to leave.

Before Kira turned to go on her way, she glanced down at the white roses. She noticed that one out of all the roses hadn't been touched by her blood. She quickly plucked the rose from its tainted companions and stared at it. With a smirk, she also took one of the red rose and walked away without another look back.

Kira touched the petals of the white rose with her right hand. They felt silky soft under her delicate touch. She got so lost in feeling the soft petals that she completely spaced that her left arm was still covered in blood. Climbing into the car, she laid the roses on the passenger seat as she started her way back to Middleton.

* * *

Shego and Kim were halfway through a second movie, when a thundering knock came from the front door. Kim looked at Shego, completely startled by the loud noise. Shego sighed and gently moved the red head so she could get up. She grumbled out curses as she went to answer the door. She yanked the door open, about to give whoever it was a piece of her mind when she was cut short by a flash of red.

"Shay!" The twins yelled with joy as they glomped onto their older sister.

Shego couldn't help the smile from pulling her lips. She hugged her favorite siblings back and ruffled their hair.

After letting go of her little brothers, Shego looked up to see who else was there. Her eyes widen in shock as her gaze landed on her mother. Shego quickly killed the expression for one of neutral disinterest.

"Well aren't you going to let us in?" Her mother asked with a please smirk crossing her lips. Shego hadn't been fast enough in killing her shocked expression.

Shego stepped aside and allowed her family to enter her home. The Wegos excitedly hurried inside. Mego followed and gave Shego an apologetic look. Hego smiled at his sister and stopped before her. Their mother easily slipped around him and into the house.

"Good to see you, Shego," Hego greeted.

"Can't say the same," Shego quipped as she crossed her arms.

"I was going to ask you, since you're on the side of good again, if you'd come back to team..."

"No! The answer is no, Hector. It has been _no_ and the answer will always be _no_. Now quit trying!" Shego growled and stalked back into the house, and was about to slam the door in Hego's face if not for her mother giving her a look she knew too well as the 'do-it-and-you'll-suffer' look.

"Hi Kim!" The Wegos greeted and sat down on the shorter couch.

Mego nodded his greeting as he took the armchair. Their mother followed and sat in between the Wegos. She smiled at Kim, a knowing look in her eyes.

Kim had to do a double take. The woman that had just walked in looked almost identical to Shego, but with shorter, graying, hair and lacking the green hue. Kim presumed this woman to be the Go's mother. Kim's musing were cut short when Shego sat down beside her and crossed her arms, a look of annoyance and vexation in her eyes.

"Aren't you going to introduce..." The woman began but was cut off by Shego. "Kimmie, my mother. Mom, Kimmie." Shego grumbled.

"Kim Possible, nice to meet you, " Kim grinned.

"Maria Gonvi. It's nice to meet you, Kim." The older woman smiled warmly.

"Kim, it's nice to see you but...um...Why are you here?" Mego asked.

Kim blushed. "Well...um..."

"She's Kira's friend and my girlfriend. She can be here whenever she wants," Shego growled and pulled the redhead closer to her.

Maria beamed and cooed, "Oh how cute! My little Shay-shay has a girlfriend!"

"Mother! Quit it!" Shego hissed, a faint blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

A/N: Hehehe Shego's getting embarrassed by her mother. I'm glad that my mom's not like that lol. And I know Mego's a bit OC but I don't want to deal with stuck up and asshole-ish attitude...cause it's just plain irritating. That's it for now... after my haircut later today I might write up next chapter too. Let's hope you're lucky lol -VRK


	19. Shiny New Car

Disclaimer: All things Kim Possible related belong to Disney, except Kira.

A/N: Alright people have asked me if Kira is myself inserted into this story. No, it's not me. Kira is very similar to myself but at the same time she's totally different. We have similar attitudes but I'm more self conscious sometimes, while Kira can strut out into the street half nude without a care in the world. We have the same tastes in music, cars, and TV shows but her clothing choices are a little different than my own. She's totally comfortable showing off skin, despite the scars (that she got during her training for those who are wondering), and likes tight clothing...while I tend to wear baggy clothing and a hoodie, and I personally don't mind my scars either... Now some of you are probably thinking 'that sounds a whole hell of a lot like you'...but it isn't, trust me. There are as many differences between the two of us as there are similarities. She can fix a car, play more than one instrument, and is good at math. I suck at math, I can barely play bass guitar, and I don't know very much about cars. My parents are very much alive and I have three younger siblings, and I'm close with relatives but not as close as Kira is. Kira is also a bit cooler than I am...but she gets angrier and happier a whole hell of a lot easier than I do. I'm _too_ calm of person compared to Kira. And Kira smokes, while I'm straight edge (no smoking, alcohol, or recreational/illegal drugs)... I hope that settles some curiosity.

Thank you to my readers and reviewers. You give me a reason to keep posting.

-Chapter 19-

An hour and a half later Kira strutted into the house. A bag of Bueno Nacho in her in her left hand and a large Dr. Cola in the other. Shego hadn't made anything to eat, so Kira stopped to get something to quell the growling, hungry monster residing in her stomach. She was humming the song 'I like it' by Lacuna coil, having just heard it on the radio and getting the song caught in her head. She was on the way to the kitchen when she noticed the full living room and stopped.

"My little Fire Starter, you're finally back!," Maria greeted happily with a smile that disappeared as soon as she saw what Kira had in her hands. "What is that in your hands?" She asked, her gaze slowly turning into a glare.

"I should just throw it out now, huh?" Kira sighed and held up the bag. Maria nodded sharply.

Kira stalked into the kitchen with another sigh, her stomach growling in disappointment and hunger. Kira glanced back to see if her aunt had followed her, which she hadn't. Kira smirked and pretended to throw the bag out, putting it in the fridge for later. While she was in the fridge she grabbed a bottle of green tea, knowing her aunt would approve of the healthy drink.

As Kira walked back out she held up her hands, "See it's gone." Unintentionally showing the inside of her left arm that had yet to be cleaned off.

Maria gasped and shot off of the couch faster than Kira thought possible for the middle aged woman. She rushed over to her niece and grabbed her left arm and, turning it over so she could look at it. "What happened?" Maria demanded, concern tinting her voice.

Kira glanced down at her arm, dried blood still covering her arm and the wound was still healing. Kira cursed and kicked herself mentally as she snatched her arm back. "Nothing to worry about, was just an accident. I'll go take care of it right now." Kira turned to go to her bathroom, when she remembered something.

Kira pulled the two roses from her back pocket and tossed them to Shego. Shego caught them and looked at Kira with a raised eyebrow. Kira's eyes told her that the teen would explain later, after their company left.

Maria sat back down, with a concern look on her face.

"Chill, Mom. She'll be fully healed before you leave," Shego spoke calmly, as she looked at the roses in her hand.

"Those are beautiful," Kim whispered.

Shego smiled softly and handed her the deep red rose. The white one, Shego knew, was what she needed to talk to Kira about. Kim smiled and kissed Shego on the cheek, causing the green hued woman's smile to widen and a slight blush to tint her cheeks.

Kira came back into the room. The blood had been washed away and she cleaned out the wound, that was just a small cut now. She sat down on the other side of Kim on the couch. She offered Kim a small smile as a greeting.

"Sorry we missed your birthday yesterday, Kira," Wally apologized.

"Avarius started another fight that he couldn't win," Will followed.

Kira smiled at the twins, "It's ok."

"Did you have fun?" Mego asked.

"Yea, I did actually. It's the best birthday I've had. Shay got my friends over and we had a small party." Kira smiled widely, " It was awesome."

"Glad to hear it. So our little Fire Starter is an adult now," Maria smirked a little. Kira nodded. "Well I guess I can't actually call you little anymore," Maria laughed.

Kira's brows furrowed for a moment as she looked around. "Talking about little...Where did Hector go?"

The large man was missing. That seemed a little off. It kind of bothered Kira, a little, not knowing where all-brawn-and-no-brain was.

"He's getting your present," the Wegos said together with big grins on their faces.

Kira heard a hum of a phone vibrating. She watched her aunt pull out her phone and read a message. A smile appeared on her face once again. "Come on. You'll have to come outside for it. Michael, the blindfold."

Mego pulled out a black blindfold and slipped it over Kira's eyes. Kira's eyebrows creased, she was not a fan of surprises.

"Alright, outside," Maria ordered.

Mego was about to lead Kira outside, but Kira had already navigated to the door by herself. She didn't need help, she could navigate the house blind and backwards easily if she wanted to. The others followed the teen outside. Kim's jaw fell open and Shego's eyes widened at Kira's present.

"Are you sure she can't see through that?" Hego asked, noticing that Kira was walking unassisted.

"I'm sure," Kira answered sharply.

Maria stepped up behind Kira and rested her hands on the taller girl's shoulders. Maria whispered, "You can take it off now." A devious smirk on her lips, showing where Shego got the look from.

Kira pulled the blindfold off. She opened her eyes. A gasp escaped her lips as she dropped the blindfold. In front of her was a flatbed truck. And on the bed was a brand new 2010 Camaro in blue with black racing stripes. Kira squealed and glomped onto her aunt, causing the older woman to laugh.

"Oh thank you Autie! Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Kira managed all on one breath, a big grin on her face.

"You're welcome. Happy belated birthday, my little Fire Starter." Maria hugged her niece tightly.

Kira flew out of Maria's arms and to the flat bed truck. She jumped off the curb and landed beside the car. She ran around the car, beaming like a four year old at Christmas. She resisted the urge to press her face against the windows to look inside, not wanting to put smudges on the windows as she looked inside.

"Hector, if you'd please," Maria nodded.

Hego pulled out the tracks and set them onto the pavement. He unhooked one side of the car from the flatbed, with Kira's enthusiastic help on the other side. Once released, Hego lifted the front of the car and gently backed the car down the tracks. When the car was clear of the tracks, the blue hero set the car down.

Kira jumped down from the truck and sped to the driver's side door. She tried opening the car but found that the doors were locked. She looked up from the car to see keys flying in her direction. Kira snatched the Keys out of the air and quickly unlocked the doors with the remote. She opened the door and popped opened the hood.

"What are you doing?" Hego asked curiously.

"Looking under the hood to see what she's running," Kira answered without looking at the man as she unlatched the hood.

"Why?" Hego asked confused.

"To tune it and tweek it so it'll run better," Kira said as she bent down and looked under the hood.

"But it's brand new!" Hego said in disbelief.

Kira sighed. "Things don't stay new forevr, Hector. I want to know now so if anything happens in the future, I can fix it. And I might build it up a bit and need to know what I'm workin with." Kira explained, annoyed with her oldest cousin.

"Aren't you going to drive it?" Mego asked.

"Give me a minute, geez!" Kira growled as she peered over the engine. She made a quick mental shopping list of parts to replace all the stock ones.

"Leave her be boys. The next time we see that car, it's going to be one hell of a machine," Maria said, her voice filled with pride.

Kira gave her aunt a devious grin that would've done the Cheshire cat proud. Her aunt chuckled, knowing that look. Kira shut the hood, satisfied with her assessment.

Kira rounded back to the driver's side. She slid into the driver's seat and assessed the interior of the car. Once she did the once over, she popped the trunk to see how much room was in the back. Satisfied with her shopping list, she returned to her seat behind the wheel.

Her family watched confused, except Maria and Shego. They watched her inspect the car and think things over. They didn't get why Kira wasn't driving it yet.

"What're you doing?" The Wegos asked.

"Finishing my shopping list," Kira answered, thanking her dead parents for the family fortune she inherited and that she now had access to.

Kira pulled out the car's manual from the glove box. She checked for the type of gas and oil it took and how much.

"Are you going to test drive it this year or what?" Mego asked, crossing his arms.

"When I know what kind of gas it takes," Kira answered with a growl.

"Why?" The Wegos asked.

"Do you think the dealerships fill the tanks all the way? They only put a gallon or two in so it can only go so far," Kira explained, "Just in case the cars get stolen."

"Oh," The boys said together, feeling a little stupid.

"Yea. The first test drive is to the gas station," Kira smiled.

Maria laughed, Shego smirked, and Kim just watched the whole thing without a word.

"Ok. Ready?" Kira asked after throwing the manual back in the glove box.

Everyone nodded.

Kira turned the ignition and the engine roared life. Then leveled out to a purr. Kira face broke out in a grin.

The boys back into the yard and watched Kira pull away from the curb. She drove off down the street, quickly picking up speed.

"How'd did you know what to get her?" Shego asked her mother.

"She went with your father to one of those car shows. When she saw it, she said that she fell in love with the car. It moved to the top of the list of cars she ever wanted," Maria explained with a soft smile.

Shego smirked. "You stole my mechanic," Shego chuckled.

"She's not going to stop working on your car, don't worry. She'll probably want to see the differences between the two engines," Maria said.

"She already has all she wants to get the thing and rebuild it... She'll probably start the day her parts start showing up," Shego muttered off handedly. Maria smiled knowing that was exactly what the fire thrower would do.

"Kira would totally take apart that spankin car?" Kim finally spoke, and in disbelief.

"Piece by piece," Shego answered, wrapping an arm around Kim's shoulders.

"Why? It's perfect the way it is," Kim frowned, slightly jealous.

"To her, it can be improved. It is a piece of work just the way it is now, but when she's done with it, it'll be a masterpiece. A beauty and beast on the road," Shego smirked, as images of what the car might look like when Kira was done with it started forming in her head.

A/N: There we go. I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to post another chapter soon. - VRK


	20. Test Drive

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible. Kira, however, is mine.

A/N: Um... I'm back? It's only been for-freaking-ever right? Yea. I'm surprised people are still alerting, favoriting, and reviewing this story even though I haven't touched it in a while.

But I'll tell you why I haven't touched this in so long. Kigo and I had a bit of a falling out as time passed. With that, I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to keep the characters...well in character. It's been a while since I posted anything and my writing style has changed a little (or at least I think it has ). I've changed...and that might change Kira a little too. I mean, I had to go back to see what nicknames I gave her and everything it's been so long. I hope not too much though since you all seem to like her.

Anyway...before I ramble on some more. I'd like to thank everyone that's stuck to this story, to the people who only just started, and to those of you who have reread this a few times. AND I'd like to give a shout out to _**BabyDragon365**_, this chapter is for you! Your PM about BD gave me a little push to get back into this and finish this for everyone. So hang in folks, I may not be consistent on updates but I do plan to finish this to the very end!

Chapter 20

Several minutes passed before Kira pulled up in front of the house again. Her face still pulled wide in a cheshire cat grin. Everyone could tell that the grin was starting to hurt her face but she couldn't stop.

"Who wants to take a ride in it?" Kira asked out passenger side window.

"ME!" They all shouted in unison.

Kira looked at them for a moment, trying to decide. The decision on how to resolve a possible conflict on who would get to ride came to mind rather quickly.

"Auntie gets to go first," The fire starter told straightforwardly. "The rest of you will play rock-paper-scissor to see who goes next. If it comes to physical blows, none of you will get a chance. Got it?" She received a collective nod in response from the boys. "Good."

Maria smiled proudly and climbed into the passenger seat. She buckled herself up. Once Kira was certain her aunt was fastened in, she put the pedal to the medal and shot down the street of the once quiet neighborhood.

Kim and Shego glanced at one another then at the boys. They stepped back out of the contest to earn next turn. They would have more than enough chances to get a ride in Kira's car seeing as they lived in the same city and saw each other on a daily basis. The couple took a seat on the steps to watch the boys argue over a 'friendly' game of rock-paper-scissors.

"I don't see why she didn't just have us go in order by age," Hego spoke up in a huff as he lost the first match.

"Be glad she's even letting you go for a ride," Shego scoffed from her seat, her arm wrapped around Kim's waist. "I doubt you big head could even fit in the car."

"Hey-" Hego began to protest when his face dropped. He lost the last match and to Mego of all people.

Mego smirked as he claimed victory. He would get to go next, then the twins, and lastly, Hego.

"Better luck next time, big bro," Wally chuckled.

Will snickered," Maybe you should practice playing rock-paper-scissors more. You used rock the whole time!"

"He uses rock all the time," Mego corrected, crossing his arms with a look of amusement on his face.

"'cause it's all he has in that thick skull of his," Shego snorted, only Kim heard her. Kim swatted her shoulder and playfully chided her, she wasn't going to argue the fact that Shego was right about the older man being thick in the skull.

The new camaro rolled in front of the house a few minutes later. It's engine low purring was a misconception to the actual beast under the hood. Kira's chesire grin had calmed to a smirk. Maria had a big smile on her face as she climbed out to let Mego take her place.

"How was it?" Kim asked as the older woman joined them on the steps.

"The most fun I have had in a car in years," Maria answered with a proud smile. She leaned back on the steps to make herself comfortable beside her daughter. "My little fire starter knows how to drive."

"So what you're telling me is that she was speeding?" Shego deadpanned, a mild glare for added affect.

Maria glanced at her before shrugging. "Only on the empty and straight streets." Maria replied. "Relax, Shay, Kira wouldn't do anything to herself or me."

Shego sighed as she rubbed her forehead. She knew she shouldn't worry but Kira could get reckless at times.

The Wegos took their turn after, separately after they had an argument over who sat in front. Hego, of course, was last. Kira was honestly surprised, and disappointed, that he could fit in the car. With the goody-goody as her passenger she made sure to obey street laws to avoid Hego's droning. And when they finally returned, both super powered adults exited the vehicle, Kira only getting out because her aunt asked her to.

The new adult ran up to her aunt and hugged once more with a big grin on her face.

"Doesn't your face hurt?" Maria asked, slightly concerned that the girl might strain a muscle in her face.

"Yes but I can't help it," Kira answered, barely restraining herself from twirling the older woman around.

Maria laughed as she wiggled out of Kira's hold. Once free, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out an envelope with the fire starter's name scrawled across it. Maria placed it in the teen's hand and made sure she had a good grasp on it. Kira quirked an eyebrow in question.

"From your uncle. He said it should cover the interior and stereo system you plan to put in," Maria answered with a knowing smile. Her husband and her niece were both grease monkeys at heart and both knew what the other liked in cars. She continued, " He wished he could have made come with but he couldn't leave the office after Aviarius's incident. His desk is flooded with paperwork."

Kira smiled softly, touched by the gesture. "It's ok. When I finish her up, I'll come to visit." Kira told before giving her aunt a one armed hug. "Give uncle Rick a hug for me."

"Of course sweetie. And we'd love for you to come visit fire starter. You know you're always welcome," Maria reassured her niece before ruffling her ebony locks after the teen released her. "But for now, we better get going so we can get home to make dinner."

Kira chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair to fix it.

The Wegos dog piled Kira with a massive amount of clones before returning to just the two of them. Kira huffed and she wrestled the two so she had one under each arm. They struggled against her hold while trying to stop laughing. Kira smiled as she released them when they were tugging hard against her. The two landed on their butts with a collective 'umf'. The two picked themselves off the ground and gave their cousin a proper hug.

"The next time I visit, I'll tweak your mopeds," Kira promised, giving them a squeeze.

"Really?" They received a nod from the fire wielder. "SWEET!" They cheered with a high five.

Mego was next. He gave her a good squeeze before he let Hego have his turn. Kira struggled against Hego's hold as he squeezed her a bit too tight. She resorted to hitting his arm to get him to release her. He noticed his mistake and sheepishly let her go.

"And you two," Kira addressed the older boys. " I'll be doing maintenance on your cars too. You're probably running the poor things into the ground." Kira teased.

Mego smiled, " Can't wait." Hego merely nodded consent.

They all bid a final farewell and left. Kira and Shego watched them until they were out of sight. When they could no longer be seen, Shego felt a relieved. Her family coming to visit always stressed her out.

Kira's face returned to a grin as she looked at her car again. "Kim's turn!" She shouted and sprinted for the car once more.

"How about the both of us?" Shego called after her.

"One of you will have to sit in back then..."Kira answered with a shrug. She slid into the driver's seat without another word.

"Maybe," Shego smirked as she pulled Kim to the car.

Kira watched as Shego slid in and motioned for the red head to come sit in her lap. After a few protest, Shego pulled Kim into the car and into her lap. Kim's face turned bright red as the green toned woman wiggled beneath her to get comfortable. Kira shook her head and took off down the street.

Every once in a while, Kira glanced over at the couple in her passenger seat. She was catching strange movements out of the corner of her eye. She found Shego smirking deviously and Kim blushing even a deeper shade of red. Shego was running her hands up and down Kim's legs and the red head was biting her lip to stay quiet. Kira smirked to herself. But after Kim let out a strangled noise, Kira decided to speak up.

"You keep that up, I'll kick you out here and you'll be walking home, Shay," Kira warned with a chuckle.

Shego ignored Kira, figuring the younger woman was joking.

"I'm serious, Shay." Kira spoke with a firm tone. "Enjoy the ride then you can enjoy Kimmie at home."

A mischievous grin took the Shego's face and Kim's blush seemed to only worsen. Kim couldn't believe that Kira would say something like that, like she didn't care what they did in her hours. Which Kira really didn't, though Kim didn't know that Kira's views on the subject of sex were lax at best. Kim would probably faint from the mass of blood flow to her face if she got into the subject with the older teen.

Kira took a moment to park her car in the garage and lock up before entering the house after the couple. When she walked passed Shego's room, she heard giggling from inside. A evil smirk spread across her face as she stopped right outside the door.

"Shay remember, Kim has school tomorrow!" The raven haired teen shouted through the door.

Kira heard Shego groan on the other side followed by a nervous giggle from Kim. Feeling satisfied by cockblocking her cousin, she retreated to the kitchen.

The teen poked her head into the fridge to retrieve her meal she had stowed away earlier. She stuck in the microwave to heat it. She learned her lesson using her powers to heat up a burrito once, it exploded after burning a bit. Receiving burns from hot refried beans was a bit embarrassing.

She took her food to the table and pulled her Black Dragon from her pocket. She used the internet feature on the device to start ordering parts for her car. She called Wade for assistance when she was having a hard time finding something she was looking for. She gave him a list and let the little man do his thing. He got the info she needed faster than she expected too. This began a conversation over possible upgrades and devices for her car that weren't on the list.

Kim looked at Shego, who had flopped down beside her when Kira burst her bubble. She smiled and caressed Shego's cheek, silently letting her know it was ok. Shego look Kim in the eye and moved into her touch. Kim brought her lips to Shego's for a soft kiss.

"It might be better if we wait," Kim whispered.

Shego sighed, "It's probably for the best. I can wait a bit longer."

Kim smiled and gave the woman another kiss. "Thank you."

"No problem, princess," Shego smiled gingerly.

The two exited Shego's room to find Kira sitting at the table deep in a conversation with Wade. Neither were quite sure what was being said, to them it was a bunch of techno babble. Shego knew that Kira was using Nerdlinger to help order parts for her car so she didn't much care for listening.

Shego turned her attention to the red head beside her. "Did you have homework to finish?"

Kim laughed nervously. "Um..."

Shego gave the teen hero a stern look. "You need to get it done, pumpkin."

"But I want to hang out with you a bit longer," Kim pouted, not pulling out full power because she knew Shego was right.

"I would like you to too but I don't want you to stay up late doing homework," Shego reasoned, crossing her arms. "You know you can come over anytime, it's not like I'm restricting you."

Kim sighed, "I know."

"Come over here and I'll give you a kiss goodbye. You need to get home before your dad sends me into a black hole," Shego chuckled.

Kim willingly approached the woman. Shego pulled the red head flush against her with a smirk. She leaned down and pressed her lips eagerly to Kim's. Kim melted into Shego as Shego slid her tongue across her lips. Kim gasped, giving Shego the opening she was looking for to deepen the kiss further.

Kira glanced over her shoulder when she heard a gasp. She quirked an eyebrow at finding Shego and Kim eating face behind her. She turned back to Wade with the same indifference.

"What's that noise?" Wade asked, his brows furrowed as he strained to hear.

Kira lift the device over her shoulder. She heard a crash come from the device's speakers. She looked at the screen to find Wade struggling to climb back into his chair, his nose bloody.

Kira smirked at him. "Pretty hot, huh?" She laughed as Wade blushed. "You'll have to pay for the next show," Kira teased.

Wade coughed," So um...What color scheme were you going for?" The kid diverted the conversation to avoid further embarrassment.

Kira let him change the conversation. She wanted to get her orders finished. "Blue, black, and a little silver," She answered.

"Any idea on what you're putting on the license plate?" Wade asked, "I'm guess you'll be like Shego and go for a personalized one."

"Yep," She nodded." Just have to fill out the forms and crap."

"We can take care of that right now," Wade smirked as he cracked his fingers.

"Seriously?"

"Yea, just need the model type, serial number, color..." He replied as he started typing furiously. "All the other stuff I have...filled out."

"Sweet," Kira grinned and shot from her feet to head for the garage. She shot past the two still lip locking.

Shego pulled away from Kim when she felt a rush of air. She glanced out the front window to see her cousin yanking open the side door to the garage. She shrugged, turning back to the red head. She smirked with pride as she found the teen hero in a complete daze.

"Enjoy yourself, pumpkin?" Shego teased. Kim vigorously nodded her head in response. "Good," she chuckled. "But it's time for you to head home."

Kim pouted once more.

Shego pecked her on the lips until the pout was gone. "Go. You can follow firebug home tomorrow."

Kim smiled, admitting defeat. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course."

Kim gave the taller woman a short kiss before finally leaving. She poked her head into the garage to bid Kira farewell, which was returned by muffled 'see ya' since Kira's head was inside the car. Kim shook her head in amusement as she went to her own car and went home.

Kim entered her house and was greeted by Ron. Her mother had heard her come in and entered the living room to check.

"Where have you been, Kimmie?" Ann asked.

"Shego's," She answered, sliding into the couch with a smile on her face.

"Wait...Shego? Isn't she you archenemy?" The older red head asked, her brows furrowed with concern.

"Not anymore, Mom," Kim explained, grabbing a piece of the pizza left on the coffee table. "Her record was wiped clean."

"Shego can be pretty cool. Who would've thought Kira was related to her." Ron threw in his two cents with a mouth full of pizza.

"Kira? Isn't that one of your new friends?" The doctor Possible asked, leaning on the back of the couch.

"Yea. She's cool though. You'd like her," Ron answered. Kim nodded in agreement.

"Invite them over dinner something," Ann suggested with a smile. "I'd like to meet your new friend."

"I'll ask them," Kim replied as she went for another slice.

"Alright. Well your father is on the way home, so save some pizza for him will you," Ann advised before leaving the room. She heard sounds of acknowledgement from them, so it was good enough.

A/N: Well that went smoothly cough cough Um...this is supposed to be that part where I'm supposed to say something witty but I'm drawing blanks here. Oh well. I'll try to update soon. I just have to figure out how this is all going to end because that part isn't on paper. Until next time- VRK


End file.
